Life will never be that simple
by Hanziii
Summary: Eve's life has never been easy but when she discovers the truth about her future in Morganville it all blows up in her face.  What will she do to save herself and stay with her friends? What will the consequences be?
1. One day I'll you Shane Collins, sorry CB

**Chapter 1- One day I'll kill you Shane Collins. Sorry Claire Bear.**

Eve's POV.

Shane Collins! I cannot freaking believe him!  
>We go out for like a <em>day; <em>Michael and I on a date and Claire at work with freaky vampire boss, so he's home alone.  
>Not a good idea. Anyway... We finally get home and the house looks really tidy, and I mean I would have expected Shane to mess it up.<br>''Wow. It's actually clean. '' Michael murmurs, I snort and walk through the threshold.  
>The scent of chilli makes my mouth water. No matter how much I argue with Shane he can make some badass chilli!<br>''The kitchen will be a god-awful mess Mikey. I bet you anything. And he's going to make us clean it up. '' I say confidently.  
>It's typical Shane. Stupid, shaggy, messy Shane. He needs Claire Bear to keep him in line.<br>''What do you want to bet?'' An impish smile crosses Michael's angelic face.  
>His blonde hair falls in his face and I see the glint in his blue eyes showing me what he wants.<br>He looks like one of those good angels gone bad.  
>I chuckle softly. ''You know what I want to bet fangs, and weather I win or lose it doesn't matter because I know you'll want the same thing. '' I've gotten really close to him, my body pressed firmly against his.<br>''let's see who wins this bet Miss Rosser.'' He smiles smugly as we open the kitchen door because it's completely clean.  
>Shit.<br>''Crap. Uh, you win? '' I smile sheepishly, blushing violently. Even through my pale makeup I know Michael can see it.  
>''Really?'' He asks sarcastically and I smack his arm lightly. ''That was a shit slap babe. I know you can do better. '' He whispers into my ear, nibbling the lobe lightly.<br>A moan escapes my lips and I feel Michael's lips pull into a smile.  
>''Quit teasing me and let's go to my room. '' My voice is only a whisper but I know he can hear.<br>His cold hand takes mine and drags me upstairs, the moment we get to the top of them Michael comes to a halt but blocks my view.  
>''Michael? What's going on?'' I try to push him out of the way but his vampire strength is, obviously, way better than my human strength.<br>''Oh shit. '' I hear Shane's voice echo through the hallway; it comes out of my room. ''Eve, seriously I didn't mean to, I was throwing my football around and well it went into your room and it kind of broke your glass thingy-majiggy. ''  
>Michael moves out of the way because he's worked out that there's no use stopping me from seeing the damage ahead, I'm going to find out what the bastard broke one day or another.<br>''SHANE! YOU DICKHEAD!'' My scream slips out of my mouth before I can stop it.  
>On the floor is my glass makeup box that cost me $50. It's smashed into a billion pieces. And my makeup has been spread across my carpet; almost every bit of makeup I own has been broken open and now lies there staining the carpet. I don't go for cheap makeup, this is all top brand stuff, and I can't afford to be buying new ones because I'm tight for money, my bank account is in the freaking minus numbers. And I mean double 0's as well as that. And now on my floor there's over $150 of useless shit. He is going to die.<p>

Michael's POV.

Well shit Shane has done it now. Eve is hysterical. When she's mad (which is very rare) she's nuclear.  
>All her makeup has been trampled into the carpet making it white or grey. And that black tinted makeup box that she got in Dallas is now destroyed as well.<br>''Eve it was an accident!'' He tries hard to calm her down. ''I'm sorry. ''  
>He's pleading for forgiveness, something he isn't going to get easily. I know instantly from the look that Eve gives him that this won't be one of their normal bro-sis fights.<br>''SHANE! DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH MONEY I HAVE IN THE BANK AT THE MOMENT? DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH IT COST ME TO BUY THAT AND THE MAKEUP IN IT? MORE THAN I HAVE AT THE MOMENT!'' she screams. I put my arm around her shoulders and she relaxes instantly, I like it when my touch affects her like this.  
>''Honey, sweetie. I'll buy you new makeup. And I'll get you a box as well. '' I kiss her cheek then turn my attention back to Shane.<br>''Shane, clean that up and try and save some of that makeup, there's probably lip-gloss that's survived and stuff unless you walked over everything. '' My voice is so bitter it sounds like a lemon has exploded on it.  
>''Mike...'' I hold a hand up to cut him off.<br>''Shut it Shane, just do it. '' I sigh.  
>I didn't know Eve was having that much trouble for money. I guess I'll have to talk to her about that too.<br>Sigh.  
>Eve skulks into my room and plonks on the bed. Crap, she looks <em>really <em>emo. I better watch her when she's near knives and scissors or she'll end up cutting herself.  
>''Eve, baby?'' I sit beside her and pull her into a hug.<br>''I'm fine. I just... overreacted. That's all. '' she sighs softly and snuggles into me.  
>I sigh in relief and lie back on the bed, draping Eve across my chest as she falls into a peaceful sleep.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>This is my first ever fan fiction so please review :) I'll love you forever and ever :D<strong>

**Hannah x**


	2. It burns like a fire

**Chapter 2- It burns like a fire.**

Eve's POV.

I wake up to the sweet sound of birds tweeting. In Morganville. Really? I'm lying across Michael and he's in a deep sleep, I love lying here against his firm body. And then I feel it, the warm sun shining on my exposed legs, it was hot yesterday so I wore a skirt without tights and never got the chance to change, but why can I feel the sun if the curtains are closed? Michael's black curtains are really thick to keep the light out unless... I look up to see that the curtains wide open shining the sun light proudly across the room, streaks hitting Michael's face, it's turning a bit red and I'm blocking his shirtless body. I check the time: 6am. The sun must have only come up otherwise Michael would be burnt to a crisp.  
><em>Shut up Eve and shut the damn curtains before he does get burnt to a crisp!<br>_I jump out of bed and stumble over to the curtains but I'm not quick enough, some light hits Michael burning his skin even more and the scream he lets out breaks my heart. I draw the curtains shut and slide down to the floor my back against the wall. I stare at the floor, unable to look at his face, trying to hold back the tears.  
>It's times like this when I wish he's an older vampire; he'd have been able to survive while I went and closed the curtains.<br>Why didn't I wake up sooner?  
>I stand up and walk over to him. ''Michael? Baby?'' I whisper and look at him, his skin is raw red on his chest and his face is black.<br>A scream escapes my lips the moment I see him. ''SHANE! CLAIRE!''  
>I hear the pounding off footsteps up the stairs and then they appear in the doorway. ''Eve? What's happening?'' Shane looks at me and my tear stricken face and then he looks at Michael.<br>''Claire, there's cream downstairs, in the first aid kit. Get it, quick. '' Shane pushes her towards the stairs.  
>''Eve. He'll be fine.'' He gets a chair and pulls it beside the bed. ''Sit. '' Shane pushes me down onto the chair and I sit there reluctantly murmuring ''<em>it's my fault, it's my entire fault<em>'' over and over again.  
>We wait until Claire rushes in but I refuse to put the cream on as I have fear of hurting Michael even more so Claire comforts me whilst Shane rubs it on and then they leave me and my angel, my burnt angel, alone.<p>

Michael's POV.

It burns. It burns as if someone has poured gasoline on my body and dropped a match onto my chest. It burns.  
>Why didn't I close the damn curtains! I'm so stupid.<br>I heard Eve, poor Eve, wake up and close the curtains but she knows she was too late.  
>She ran up to me. ''Michael? Baby?''<br>I wish I could have responded and told her that I was okay, hold her close and kiss her black hair.  
>But life doesn't work like that. I was, and still am, too weak to wake up. Her high scream filled the room in horror and fear. God Eve. I want to be there for you. Claire went and got the cream and Eve is saying it's her fault. Gosh why is she so stupid!<br>Now I hear Claire's light footsteps run into the room. Eve is still crying in horror, refusing to put on the cream so Shane rubs it on lightly to my chest and face.  
>My whole body cools. Relief. It feels so good.<br>But I still need to wake up. I'm so close to it now. So, so close.

Eve's POV.

I fall asleep, I want Michael, no scratch that: I _need_ Michael.  
>Dreams, that's all I have of him for now. For now meaning he'll come back.<br>I feel a cold hand on my cheek. It instantly pulls me out of my dream about puppies and fairies- hey being Goth doesn't mean that I can't have girlie dreams.  
>''M-M-Michael?'' I stumble over my words as my eyes flutter open.<br>''Hey baby. I need some blood, I'll be right back. '' he smiles and I notice that his burns are gone.  
>''No, Michael, I want you to drink mine. '' I whisper and blush.<br>''Eve... '' his voice wavers, I know he wants to. ''Please, when I'm not as thirsty, but I can't now. I'll kill you for sure.'' He stands up and smiles sadly at me. ''Sorry. '' he whispers and runs downstairs.  
>I sit there, waiting, and sure enough he comes back into the room a few minutes later.<br>''Hey. '' He sits on the bed and pulls me onto his lap. ''I love you, Eve Rosser, too much. ''  
>And then he kisses me, at first it's soft but as it goes on it gets deeper, more urgent, more passionate. I begin to unbutton his jeans but he stops me.<br>''Tonight, I promise. '' He kisses my forehead.  
>''Stay shirtless at least. '' I whisper and run my hand down his chest and I hear him sigh.<br>''Eve... '' he groans.  
>''Fine. '' I huff and pull away. I walk to the closet and grab some clothes, I pull off yesterdays clothes – not caring that Michael is watching me- and I look back at him to find him blushing as I stand there in my lace bra and thongs. ''Still want to wait until tonight?'' He nods stiffly and my brow furrows.<br>''Wow, you are one strong man. '' I smile and pull on a black t-shirt with a pink skull printed on it and some tight black shorts considering that the weather is still really hot (almost as hot as Michael. Almost. ) and then grab my army boots and I slip them on too.  
>Michael just stares. I snicker and plonk down in front of the mirror and begin to take off my makeup. I can't put any on because of the bastard Shane. I swear to god he's going to die one day.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Again, sorry if its rubbish, i want some reviews so the next chapter will be better (I promise you, chapter 3 will DEFIANTLY have stuff to do with the summary... promise)<br>**

**Hannah x  
><strong>


	3. That scary letter from the founderCrap

**Chapter 3- That scary letter from the founder. Crap. **

Eve's POV.

I finish my taking off my makeup and let Michael pull me down the stairs.  
>Shane is standing by the table by the front door looking a bit pale.<br>''Whoa Shane, who died?'' I laugh but when his expression doesn't change I awkwardly break off.  
>''No-one. Yet. '' He murmurs and holds out a thin envelope, shaking like mad, addressed to me:<p>

_Miss Eve Rosser,  
>The Glass house,<br>716 lot street,  
>Morganville,<br>Texas. _

I take it and flip it over and sure enough on the back is the founder's symbol sealing the envelope closed.  
>Michael stares at it and puts his arms around me. ''Eve?'' His voice wavers.<br>I shrug him off and tear it open, if I wait any longer I won't open it.  
>Michael must have already read it because he sat down on the sofa, well more like collapsed.<br>The letter reads:

_Miss Rosser_

_I have, unfortunately, apprehended the knowledge that a common theft has occurred in the past few days; however, it is not ordinary. A thief has broken into my archives, stealing modern day vampire based entertainment, which is illegal in my town. _

_Many people have been questioned in accordance to this break in, and there has been agreeance in that you are a suspect with considerable reasoning for having completed this, for many reasons. I am sure that you do not need to be told them._

_Of the vampire based entertainment found in many human homes, there has been a general consensus that _you_ were the one who sold them it… it is the majority of the residents._

_I have no wish to see you face to face to sentence you. You would have _needed_ this if you had a Protector, but since you decided to ignore the rules this society has brought about, you have no requirements. Therefore, you shall hereby be sentenced to death by burning, as are all traitors to me in _my_ town._

_I am lenient; therefore I shall allow you two days in order to deal with your affairs. This is _not_ because I value you… it is for your friends and what _they_ have done for me, unlike your blatant disregard for myself and town._

_To attempt and _get_ yourself a Protector now would be an idiotic mistake, even more so than the original crime. _

_Hope all is well_

_Amelie_

''Oh...Oh hell! '' I gasp and fall back beside Michael.  
>''It wasn't me! Michael, believe me! Please!'' I sob.<br>''I know honey. I'll do everything I can. '' He puts his arm around me.

Michael's POV. (_After the letter. )_

No. No! It wasn't Eve, I know her, and she wouldn't do that.  
>Anyway, I was with her the whole time. She's practically glued to me and lives in my room! If it was anyone in this house it would more likely be Shane! Everyone in Morganville knows that!<br>Eve, my Eve, she's going to die. She's going to be set on fire. She's going to live a painful death and I can't do anything about it.  
>What if I become her protector? I know Amelie would not allow it but it's my best hope.<br>_No! _My brain yells, alarmed, _wait until the last minute, and then they have to pull Eve out. It's the law.  
>It isn't like she killed a vampire.<br>_Yes, that's how I should do it.  
>''Michael!'' Eve wails in despair.<br>''Shhh, it's going to be fine, just fine, I'll sort it out...'' a silent 'I hope' fills the air between us making it awkward and horrifically realistic.  
>There's no way in hell that I'm going to let Amelie get away with this.<p>

Shane's POV.

I stare at them. What happened, what did Eve supposedly do? Wear too much makeup. Hah.  
>I internally kick myself. This isn't funny. Eve is actually going to die.<br>''Eve? I... Oh my God Eve! Don't let the bloodsuckers win!'' I hiss.  
>''What if I turned? Then I could live!'' Her face brightens up with hope.<br>''No!'' Both Michael and I yell at the same time.  
>Watching her face drop is the most painful thing I ever had to do. She needed a bit of hope and we crushed it.<br>''Eve, they'd kill you before it happens. '' Michael whispers painfully. His voice is strained.  
>''Mikey. '' I put my hand on his back. ''I wish I could do something. ''<br>And this is first time since he turned into a vampire that I actually care about him with all my heart.  
>''Call Claire. '' Eve whimpers. ''Tell her I want to... I want to say goodbye. ''<br>I nod, even though she has two days left I understand she's going to want to spend them with Michael.  
>My phone is on the sofa so I pick it up and slide down to Claire's name. I walk into the kitchen so it's private and I won't upset Eve anymore.<br>_Ring, ring... Ring, ring... Ring-  
><em>''Shane! You know I'm in work. I really can't talk now can I-Myrnin quit it! – I'll call you back. '' I know she's close to hanging up.  
>''Claire, wait! Once you know why I'm calling you won't want to hang up. It's Eve, she's been-'' My voice breaks and I realise that I'm crying.<br>Eve replaced Lyssa. She's the one I can argue with and we'll always make up. I love her; she's one of my best friends.  
>''Shane?'' Claire's voice is barely a whisper. ''What is it? What's wrong with Eve?''<br>Silence.  
>''SHANE TELL ME NOW!'' She screeches down the line.<br>''She's been sentenced to death Claire. She's going to die. '' I blurt it out.  
>She's going to find out anyway.<br>She doesn't talk. All I can hear is the rustling of papers from the lab.  
>''Claire, honey, she wants you. '' I whisper.<br>''I can't now Shane, I still have work. '' She sniffs.  
>''Come quick. ''<br>''I will. I will. '' she sobs and the line goes dead.  
>I walk back into the sitting room and Eve is curled up against Michael fast asleep whilst he stares blankly into space.<br>''What am I going to do Shane? I can't lose her. '' He groans.  
>''Do whatever she asks you to in the next two days, make her last few days amazing. '' I watch him.<br>''She wants me to bite her Shane. '' He sounds so pained.  
>''don't do it. Yeah I know I said... but she'll be a blood whore!'' Venom fills my mouth.<br>''I won't. God I'm not stupid. '' He watches Eve sleep so I go upstairs and leave them alone.

Michael's POV (_**A. N: This is going to be a bit short but I just want to put Michael's view on what Shane said about the biting and stuff so yeah...)  
><strong>_  
>''Do whatever she asks you to in the next two days, make her last few days amazing. '' Shane looks at me.<br>Does he really mean that? I don't know so I'll tell him what she wants more than anything:  
>''She wants me to bite her Shane. '' I try to keep my voice strong but it breaks.<br>''don't do it. Yeah I know I said... but she'll be a blood whore!'' He hisses.  
>Oh there's the old vampire hating Shane we all love!<br>''I won't. God I'm not stupid. ''Shane goes upstairs as I watch Eve sleep.  
>But if Eve does ask I will give her what she wants, it's her last wish.<br>I mean I guess I kind of want to but if she asks me to I will!  
>Oh I feel like a monster. Wanting to drink my own girl's blood! UGH!<br>But it's what she wants.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeahh, still like no reviews except Vicky199416 (read and review her stories!) (she also Edited the letter for me so its betttttttttttttttttttttter now :D haha more amelie less me :D THAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANK YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOU!)<br>PLEASEEEEEEEEEEEE I BEG YOU REVIEW I'M THINKING NO-ONE IS LOOKING AT MY THINGS LOOL :)  
>Anyway, i will love you foreeevvvvvvvvvvvvvver! 3 x<strong>

Hannah xx


	4. Bite me? Please

**Chapter 4- Bite me? Please. **

Eve's POV.

I don't want to die. I can't, _won't,_ leave Michael.  
>I'm upstairs looking at my closet. My clothes. I hear quiet footsteps but I don't think anything of it.<br>Well, not until the door creaks open. I literally jump off the bed and run to the other side of the room thinking it's them. It's the guards coming to get me.  
>I'm going to die today.<br>''Eve! Shhh, it's just me baby! Just stupid, pathetic me!'' Michael is instantly at my side and wraps his arms around me.  
>''Michael. Please. Do this for me. Please.'' I whisper around the lump in my throat.<br>''Anything. '' He whispers, just like that.  
>''Bite me. Please. '' I look up at him.<p>

Michael's POV.

''_Bite me. Please. '' She looks up at me, her brown eyes glistening with tears in them, I'm afraid that she will break.  
><em>''Eve...'' My voice wavers. I promised her, I said anything.  
>''Please, it will mean that... it will mean that I love you. I really, really, really, really, <em>really, really, <em>_**really, really, **__**really, REALLY, **_love you.'' She begs, she sounds like a child (in a cute way. ) _  
><em>(_**A. N. I said 'really so many times that it doesn't look like... did I spell it right? Sorry, that's stupid isn't it but still it looks weird. Anyhoo. )  
><strong>_''Tell me. Tell me when you want me to stop okay?'' I sit her down on the bed and flop down beside her.  
>She nods quickly and brushes her hair away from her neck. My fangs instantly come down.<br>''Are you sure honey?'' I ask quietly and she scoots closer to me.  
>I can hear Eve's heart accelerating.<br>''Yes. I am. '' She smiles and tilts her head.  
>I press my lips to her neck and slowly sink my fangs into her.<br>Her smooth, sweet, warm blood fills my mouth. Popping and dancing on my taste buds. God, Eve tastes so good!

Eve's POV.

His fangs sink cautiously into me and I grip tightly onto him preparing for the pain that Claire, Mir, and all the other vampire attackee's have experienced but it doesn't come. The only thing that does come is my passion towards Michael, I love him. This bite shows it even more. My breathing speeds up and my heart dances as he slowly takes out my blood.  
>Finally I begin to get drowsy and I reluctantly tap his face.<br>''Michael? I'm tired now. Can we do this later?'' I whisper.

Michael's POV. (_Sorry for the quick switching but I want both of their feelings in this part coz I think it's a bit important!) _

I pull away the moment Eve talks and I wipe away the blood on my lips instantly and reach for a tissue to hold against her neck to stop the bleeding.  
>She looks a bit pale but there is a small smile on her lips.<br>''Baby? Are you okay?'' I ask frantically.  
>''Yes, perfect. I love you Michael. '' She murmurs.<br>''I love you too Eve. Did I hurt you?'' I look away, ashamed of what I have done.  
>''No, you didn't, it felt amazing. Please do it again later. '' She sighs and snuggles into me.<br>''Okay, okay. Night darling. Sleep tight. '' I kiss her forehead and then tuck her up under the covers.  
>What if I took too much? No, I took around the same amount the blood mobile takes and that's how you feel after you lose blood.<br>''don't go...'' She says quietly, if I was human I wouldn't be able to catch it because I barely just caught it now.  
>''I won't. '' but it's too late. She's already in her happy world of sleep so I lie next to her and hold her hand as she sleeps peacefully.<p>

Eve's POV.

My eyes open to some birds tweeting outside on the windowsill, again. Michael is wide awake beside me. It's 11:30 am and my stomach grumbles quietly in hunger.  
>''Eve, are you feeling okay?'' He strokes my cheek, he's worried but it doesn't hurt. I'm perfectly fine - I feel better than I have ever felt before and I also feel closer to Michael, my one TWU WUV!<br>''I'm fine Michael. '' I grin and kiss him softly; he kisses me back even softer- being cautious.  
>''MICHAEL! I AM OKAY!'' I sigh and sit up.<br>''Okay, okay! Chillax!'' He rolls his eyes and kisses my cheek.  
>I slip out of bed and walk downstairs.<br>Michael follows, confused. ''Eve?'' He catches up with me.  
>''I'm kind of hungry. '' I shrug and walk into the kitchen, straight into Shane.<br>''EVE! YOU ID-'' He stops suddenly.  
>''What?'' I look at him, why did he stop.<br>''You bit her? YOU BIT HER MICHAEL! SHE'S A BLOOD WHORE NOW! YOU HAVE PROBLEMS!'' He yells.  
>''Shane! Shut up! I asked him. It's my life so screw you. '' I hiss and push past him.<br>''Eve, you idiot. God. '' He sighs and storms upstairs whilst muttering ''Slut, whore, cow, slag, bitch, idiot, fang banger. '' Over and over again.  
>Well that was fun. Michael hugs me reassuringly then releases me so I can make something to eat.<br>Suddenly the kitchen door bursts open and Michael cries out in despair whilst I scream in horror.  
>So much for breakfast.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>sorry for the cliff hanger.<br>Also sorry for it being so short but i kinda just wanted to get these events in and i couldnt explain it argh idk :D next chapter will (hopefully) be longer !**

**Please review! **

**Hannah xx  
><strong>


	5. Tears of blood

**Chapter 5- Tears of blood (I just realised, this is set around august okay? Sorry, I forgot to say ) **

_Suddenly the kitchen door bursts open and Michael cries out in despair whilst I scream in horror.  
>So much for breakfast.<em>

Eve's POV.

''No!'' Michael screams and puts him arms around me, he won't let go. ''You said two days! It's only been one. ''  
>Michael, The strong Michael Glass, is about to cry for me. No, he can't do that. He's a softy with me a lot of the time but he has never, <em>never<em>, cried for me. He hasn't cried for anyone except for Sam Glass- the only family member he had left in this town- died.  
>''Amelie has changed her mind. She decided that the burning will take place tonight. '' One of the guards say confidently. The world spins making me feel sick. Tonight?<br>And then my knees give way and if it wasn't for Michael's strong arms around me I would have fallen face first on the floor.  
>''I-I can't die tonight. Not tonight please!'' The weird thing is that I haven't cried yet but I can feel Michael's tears falling onto my neck.<br>I spin around in his arms so I can face him. ''Baby, don't cry. Please don't cry for me. '' I choke up and the tears finally come.  
>''Eve, I love you. I'll see you okay. I'll come to you! I won't let this go happen without a fight!'' Then Michael let's go and I am snatched out of his arms.<br>''I love you too. '' I look at him as I'm roughly dragged out of the house.  
>Shane and Claire are at the door with Michael, Claire is crying and Shane's arms are around her comfortingly this is the last time I will see my friends, my family. I look around Lot Street for the final time in my life and then let the guards throw me into the car.<br>**  
><strong>Michael's POV.

They've taken her. She's going to die! Shane and Claire ran downstairs when they heard our screaming and protests and they watched Eve being dragged unwillingly out of the house.  
>''I thought she had two days? I promised her that I'd say goodbye! I never even talked to her because I was at work! Oh my God I'm so horrible!'' Claire whispers painfully and Shane puts his arm around her to comfort her.<br>''its okay Claire, I'm not going to let her go. Not this easily. '' I sigh whilst I close the door as she is being driven out of Lot Street.  
>She will walk into this house again if it's the last thing I do.<br>It's only 12:10PM so the sun is still up. I need to go NOW! But I can't! I have to wait until sundown and then try to get into founders square without being caught.  
>Eve, Eve, Eve, Eve, Eve. That's all that I can think off. Her looks, her sweet smell, her chocolate brown eyes, her random sense of humour, the way she's able to accept me for the monster I am, the way she's been in love with me since God knows when, the way I ignored her in school. Why didn't I realise I loved her then, I really did love her- even in school, I just didn't know what love was.<br>I walk upstairs, depression overcoming me. I need her and I can't do anything about it, it's too late.  
>I was going to... I was going to propose to her soon but I waited too long! If I asked her she would be Mrs Eve Glass by now. She wouldn't die with a name she hates! Oh God please help her!<br>The door of her room is open and the covers are crumpled from last night. Depressed, I walk slowly into her room, my mood reflective as to how I walk. It's just absolutely unbearable to believe that Eve is going to die. It's something which I have tried to wrap my head around it since they took her, but I haven't been able to. (**A. N Thanks Vicky199614 for the help with that, I'm stupid I can't think of other ways to say 'I walked. ') **The moment I step through and inhale her rich scent I break down in tears. No, I have to be strong, for Eve. I lie on the bed and bury my face in her pillow pretending that my arms are around her, protecting her. Yeah, like I protected her enough, now look at her. She's in a bloody cage for crying out loud!  
>But now, lying here, it feels like I'm with her. I almost believe she is here now. And then I snap out of it. I have to stay in this world, I can't lose track of time because if I do, well we all know the consequences.<br>Ugh what am I going to do?

Claire's POV (_Well that was a nice, fat Michael point of view for you so let's have more perspective than just Michael and Eve, let us go and visit the nerdy world of Claire!)_

Oh my Gawd! Eve is going to die! I have to go and visit her, now. I don't care what they say I am going to see her.  
>I run out the front door avoiding Shane's arms trying to grab me. The moment my foot touches Texas' hot ground I run even faster. <strong><br>**I have to get there. I have to talk to Eve. I need to tell her that I'm sorry, I haven't been there enough for her, and I haven't talked to her enough. She hasn't talked to me and I know that sometimes things go on between her and Michael (I normally help her through them) but if it happened recently I was too busy at the lab! I AM SUCH A COW!  
>Finally, at founders square, I see her sitting in the cage. I try and sprint over to her but two vampires stop me and pull me back.<br>''Get in the car! NOW!'' One bellows at me, I jump and scramble into the back seat of the car.  
>I look up and realise that the two vampires are Hans and Gretchen. Shit.<br>''But I need to talk to Eve!'' Gretchen looks at me sharply, fangs lowered (eek!) so I cower back into the seat.  
>''you're going home. '' Hans smiles and swings the car around the corner onto Lot Street.<br>I sigh and un-strap just as he pulls into a parking space in front of the Glass House and I run out of the car, I don't want to spend another second in that car with them!  
>Shane opens the door and he is looking pretty pissed off. Great. ''WHERE WERE YOU?'' He pulls me in and then slams the door.<br>''I tried to see Eve, Einstein!'' I growl, ''that's more than you plan to do!'' I push past him and storm up the stairs.  
>''Claire! Look, I'm sorry for snapping!'' He sighs and tries to catch up with me but I just don't want to hear it so I slam my bedroom door in his face.<p>

Eve's POV.

The guards brought me to founders square and put me in one of the cages. And that's when reality hit me. Damn, this sucks (literally) I'm actually going to die, this isn't some joke.  
>I sit down in the cramped space and tuck my legs up to my chest. I'm going to be here for seventeen and a half hours and then I will die painfully. Why can't they kill me now? Oh yeah they want to have fun!<br>I see Claire, she's running to my cage but I pretend I don't see her, if I look then they will catch her for sure.  
>The freaks, Hans and Gretchen, catch her even with my attempts to keep her hidden. Fail much? This is defiantly going to be a lonely death. My life absolutely sucks. Right now I want to be in Michael's arms, eating Shane's chilli, telling Claire off for studying or going to see Crazy Vampire Boss. That isn't going to happen though so I might as well sit here and quit complaining and use this as an opportunity to get a better look at founders square. Normally when I'm here I'm being chased by vampires or stuff, and when I was younger I was being beaten by Jase or mom or dad. And I didn't really care about the town back then either, well I don't really care about this town now because they're <em>trying to kill me!<em>  
>Man, this town has <em>issues. <em>

* * *

><p><strong>Right, I want at least 3 more reviews or I won't update as often, please i want to know that SOMEONE is reading this.<br>sorry that its a bit jumpy with characters but sometimes someones POV is so important so i just HAVE to fit it in!  
>Anyway, Review please!<br>Hannah xxx  
><strong>


	6. Stupid, good for nothing cage!

**Chapter 6- Stupid, good for nothing cage. **

Eve's POV.

I want to go home. Please, let me go home! I need Michael; can't I at least see him one more time?  
>No, probably not but a girl can dream can't she?<br>A shadow appears in the distance, heading towards the cage and my heart does a little flip but then sinks when I realise that the figure has long hair and doesn't have muscles like Michael. When they get closer my heart falls even further, it's Oliver. Great.  
>''Hello Eve. '' He scans me with his eyes quickly. Pervert.<br>''Are you here to tell me how I'm going to die?'' I say sweetly.  
>''Actually, yes, yes I am. '' He grins at me (fangs and all) and his eyes flash red.<br>''Oh. Oh God. '' I crouch down in the cage because that's all I _can _do.  
>''God isn't listening now Eve.'' He sneers. ''Anyway, firstly we will wait until a huge crowd of vampires come to watch then we will pour petrol around and in the cage- If Amelie is feeling extra murderous we will pour some on your skin as well- then we will throw a match in the cage. This will happen just before sunrise (at around 5:45) so I hope you have an intense wait. '' He says cheerfully and skips off. (This is <em>Oliver<em> we're talking about.)  
>My stomach clenches and I fall to my knees. I'm going to be sick. I can't believe they would tell me how I'm going to <em>die<em>. A wave of dizziness flushes over me and I puke my guts up. Tears pour down my cheeks leaving hot streaks down my face. Why don't they just kill me now?  
>UGH! I jump up, ignoring the nausea, and rattle the bars of the cage. ''STUPID CAGE!'' I scream and shake them even more.<p>

(**A. N this is actually all I wanted the chapter to be but I decided it would be too short so... here's some more of this rubbish =D)  
><strong>

Shane's POV.

I feel horrible now. I mean I've just pissed of Claire! I was going to see Eve! Honest I was but I knew that I would have no chance of getting to see her. The only reason Claire got to see me was because Amelie loves her and Claire (hopefully) loves me and she would try to kill Amelie if she couldn't say good-bye.  
>But there is no need for her to say good-bye to Eve because, Hey I've gotten out of that cage <em>loads <em>of times and jail too. It seems to be the Glass House gang who has all the luck and that's just what Eve has. But deep down inside I know that this is for real, I had a little hope for myself when I was in that small, cramped place but this time I'm sure of it, I know that she is defiantly going to die. But I can't tell Michael that. He's been sitting on Eve's bed holding her pillow close to his nose pretending that it's actually her in his arms not this worn out red pillow. I feel pain for him; it actually feels like he's human again now that he is showing emotion. Then it smacks me in the face and my mind yells at me saying: _Shane. He's on their side now; he isn't your friend or your brother or whatever you want to call him. He's a blood-sucking leech. _And then I snap out of feeling sorry for him whenever I walk past Eve's (old) room or whenever he comes down into the kitchen.  
>Stupid blood-sucking leech.<p>

Claire's POV.

I can't be pissed at Shane no matter how hard I try but I can't face him yet, I feel like I've overreacted. Maybe he did want to see Eve? I don't know, I can't read minds.  
>It's just that he's become over emotional towards vampires since his dad became undead then dead. (He is undead again but I just can't tell him he's the replacement for Ada. ) And Eve is a 'Fang banger.' That's a horrid name. But I think Shane feels like she's betrayed him because well to be quite frank Eve hated vampires (because of Brandon) until Michael changed and she fell for him even harder.<br>Oh I don't know. I wish... I wish that Amelie understood that Eve didn't do these things. Okay well she may have sold illegal vampire chizz but she didn't break into the archives. I mean, Michael would know! She's practically _glued_ to his side!  
>Maybe if I take the blame... Yeah! I got to go, before it's too late.<p>

Michael's POV.

I hear Claire running down the stairs and I know I can't read minds but I can tell what she is planning to do. So I reluctantly drop Eve's pillow and zoom down the stairs to stop the door before Claire can leave.  
>''Michael! Let. Me. Go!'' she hisses through gritted teeth.<br>''No. Claire, don't. I'm going to save her. But I can't yet it's only 5 o'clock and the sun is only setting. I'm going to try at 3am okay? Please don't get involved.'' I say, I know she can help but there's also a chance she will mess this up because, no offence, the first _day_ Claire walked into this house all hell broke loose. I mean, she's like a sister but one that attracts trouble.  
>''But –'' She begins to argue but I hold my hand up, cutting her off.<br>''No. Go upstairs. '' I sigh and push her gently towards them.  
>''Yes <em>dad<em>. '' She growls and storms up them walking straight into Shane. I roll my eyes.  
>''Shane, don't let her leave. '' I watch his face turn red.<br>Crap, they're in an argument.  
>''Shane!'' I yell and he jumps.<br>''Okay! Claire, I'm sorry, I love you. Please forgive me!'' He hugs her tightly and I roll my eyes and walk into the sitting room to write a song about Eve while I wait for 3 o'clock to come already.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, i'm sorry that this chapter is so short but i didnt really like writing this one lol :D<br>I AM EXCITED FOR CHAPTER 7 THOUGH! it will be all in Eve's POV i think and maybe it will be up tonight, im not sure yet coz i got school tommoz :'(  
>REVIEW PEOPLE! GETTING SELFCONCIOUS HERE :D <strong>

**Hannah xxx**


	7. Before my eyes

**Chapter 7- before my eyes. **

Eve's POV.

It's 12:45am and it's getting colder. Stupid vampires. Some of them are staring at me. Laughing at me. Well screw them.  
>I find a stone and chuck it out into the square. I hope Michael will come soon. It's not like anyone else will come is it?<p>

_Flashback:_

_3__rd__ June 2000- age 8.  
>I walked through the front door after yet <em>_**another**__ horrible day. I was alone at break at lunch and people threw things at me in lessons but I was well used to it by then. When I saw my dad walk unsteadily down the hallway I remembered why I liked to go to school. I always wanted to get out of this house because once I got home there was no way out until the next day.  
>''EVE! WHAT DID YOU DO WRONG TODAY?'' He caught me and grabbed me by the hair, pinning me against the wall.<br>''N-Nothing daddy! I didn't do nothing!'' I sobbed and cringed away but his grip tightened.  
>''DON'T LIE TO ME!'' He spat in my face and I could smell the alcohol of him.<br>I knew what was coming next, it happened every day but I still feared it. This is one thing I have never told Michael. I'm afraid it will happen again.  
>Dad threw me across the floor. Hard. And my head hit off a step making me fall unconscious. ******<em>_** (A. N. Before I continue, I KNOW Eve loved her dad but still... can we pretend this is how it happened?)  
><strong>__I woke up lying in my pool of blood. I felt sick and I could barely move. I didn't know how long I was lying there for but it must have been a while because it looked like each of my family members got their turn of abusing me. I had bruises down my stomach- most likely from my father. Cuts on my cheeks- Jase of course. And burns on my arms- my mom. I couldn't move but I had to get upstairs and cover the marks in case anyone asked (which was unlikely) what had happened. I just hope Brandon doesn't come today or I'm screwed.  
>As I dragged myself up the stairs I kept in my tears and wished I was someone else.<em>

Back to reality...

Yeah, Jase was like what 6? 7? But he was violent and already almost the same height as me and a lot stronger. No-one cared about me in the Rosser house, even in the early years of my shit life.  
>Shane and Michael saved me both from Monica and also from my terrible life. (<strong>A. N read 'Hell Michael, I loved you the first day we talked' for info on how they met, it will make sense if you read that)<br>**  
><em>Flashback (yes I know another but it goes with the chapter name)<em>

_2__nd__ December 2004- age 12 (about a month after Eve, Shane and Michael became good friends)  
>''Yo! Eve! What do you want for your birthday?'' Shane and Michael ran up to me as I put some books into my locker.<br>''Guys! I don't want anything!'' I sighed and put the combination in to lock it.  
>''Yeah well it's 2 weeks away! The 18<em>_th__. '' Michael rolled his deep blue eyes.  
>''Yeah and?''I took both of their arms and pulled them down the hallway. End of the day.<br>I still hated it.  
>''we want to get you something. '' Shane winked at me. He knew that I liked Michael, he could tell but this was before I blurted it out to him.<br>''Guys all I want is for you to help me. '' I blurted out. Crap.  
>''Excuse me?''Michael stopped and stared at me whilst other children rushed around us to escape.<br>''I...I can't do it here. '' I whispered and Shane had a huge frown painted on his face.  
>''Your house then?'' Michael tilted his head, confused.<br>''NO! NOT THERE EITHER!'' I yelled and some heads turned to look at us so I went back to normal tone. ''one of your houses or the park or something. ''  
>Shane and Michael exchanged a look with raised eyebrows and then they both nodded.<br>''My house? I doubt Shane wants to go home yet because Alyssa is having a sleepover there and well... Kissy chase!'' Michael joked and Shane punched him in the arm.  
>''Shut up man. Just shut up. '' He sighed. ''Yeah, let's go yours. But while we are walking you can start telling us what's up. ''<br>''I...I...I...'' I didn't know what to say so I rubbed off the makeup on my face and pulled up my sleeves to show the night before beatings. The marks were always pretty much the same.  
>Shane stared at it, getting paler and paler. Michael looked into my eyes.<br>''Are you okay Eve?'' He whispered and I shook my head so he pulled me in for a hug.  
>That was the first time I realised I was falling for Michael Glass.<em>

Back to reality...

Michael, I need him now. He doesn't know that I loved him back then. He thinks that I only fell for him when I moved to the Glass House but I've loved him since I was 12. But I will never tell him that.  
>I turned Goth because of him- yet another thing he still doesn't know. I knew that the quiet scrawny girl I was defiantly wasn't his type. Okay I also turned Goth because I hated being that retard but still. He'd feel terrible if he was one of the reasons I changed. He knows that it made my life even worse he just doesn't know (okay he doesn't know a lot) how bad my life went.<p>

_Flashback:_

_5__th__ July 2006- age 14.  
>I walked downstairs nervously, it was the first time mom and dad was going to see me like this. A Goth. I was wearing a pink and black tutu, full on Goth makeup, chunky black army boots, a black t-shirt with pink skulls printed on it, black hair cut into a shag cut and I had my tongue pierced. I felt braver like this but I knew it was not going to end well.<br>''EVE ROSSER! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU WEARING?'' my mom howled at me. Shit.  
>''This is me now!'' I screeched.<br>Dad ran into the room and caught sight of me. ''Get. Out. Get out now!'' My father bellowed.  
>So I scampered up the stairs and packed my bags for the night. They would call me back the next night; I knew that for a fact. But I didn't have a clue where I was going to stay. And then it clicked.<br>Michael. I should go to the Glass House.  
>I sprinted down skipping the last few steps. Mom and dad glared at me as I jogged out the front door into the Morganville sunset.<br>I needed to get there before it got dark. But it was only a few blocks away._  
><em>Finally, I made it there and ran up the lawn. It wasn't dark but it was getting closer and closer. I had to be quick so I rang the doorbell. Michael answered and the moment I saw his face I swooned.<em>  
><em>''Eve? What the hell? It's almost dark, what are you doing? By the way... Looking good. ''<em>  
><em>My heart fluttered. He finally noticed how I looked! Result!<em>  
><em>''Umm... thanks. Uh, well my mom wondered if I could sleepover here tonight because she's taking dad and Jason out for a movie and umm, they didn't invite me so they'll be back late and yeah so can I?'' I lied perfectly; I got my story straight whilst I was running there.<em>  
><em>''Eve... You know my 'rents don't even let<strong> Shane<strong>__ sleepover! I don't think they'd let a girl stay even if we are just friends. Sorry Eve. Is your mom over there?'' he nodded towards the road and I smiled sweetly.  
>''Yup, she drove here!'' I grinned.<br>''Eve, your mom can't drive. Is something up? Did you have an argument with her? Is that why she wants you to stay here for tonight?'' He bombarded me with questions.  
>''Pfft, my dad drove silly! And no, I mean they are a bit shocked about this. '' I motioned towards my outfit and new style. ''But like they wouldn't kick me out for the night! Not in Morganville! God Michael! Anyway, I'll let you go... It's getting late so you know...'' I shrugged.<br>''Night Eve. '' He smiled the sexy Michael smile that made all girls faint.  
>''Night Mikey. I'll text you later okay?'' He nodded and closed the door.<br>I didn't know where to go, there was no time to go home or find a better place so I curled up on the doorstep and tried to sleep there but I was always afraid. Afraid of being drained. So at 2am that night I texted Michael:  
><em>_**Mike, hey. Sorry it's late but I'm home alone and I can't sleep so yeah. Anyway, I won't be in school tomorrow, I feel a sick so yeah, chat soon babe. Love you (in a friend way!) Eve xxx  
><strong>__He wasn't going to reply so I turned my phone on silent and curled up under my sleeping bag to protect myself from the wind.  
>The next morning I went home and was welcomed in like nothing happened. Stupid family. Anyway, I was kicked out numerous amounts of times over the years and stayed on the Glass House doorstep <em>_**every**__time because I felt safer being close to him, and guess what. Michael still doesn't know I stayed on his doorstep. Another thing I intend to tell him._

Back to reality... (Sorry for the flashbacks... again :D )

Oh my god. Maybe I should tell Michael... Hah, yeah like I'll be alive to tell him all these little secrets. They aren't important anyway. I look out into the distance and I realise founders square is really pretty at night. There are little lanterns hanging in the trees letting off soft glows and there are vampires sitting in the restaurants eating whatever and probably drinking blood.  
>It's freezing cold and I haven't eaten all day so I'm starving, like that's going to matter though, I can't starve to death can I? There isn't enough time for that. Well I guess is better than Michael's evil girlfriend...<p>

_Flashback: _

_31__st__ October 2006 – age 14.  
>The EEK party. I didn't have to dress up because I was already a Goth for a good few months and I was tagging along with Michael and Shane. Michael's girlfriend, Ashley, was coming as well. I wasn't jealous. Pfft. Why would I be jealous? I mean she was way prettier than me and... ALRIGHT I WAS JEALOUS!<br>I knocked on Michael's door and he opened it. ''Hey Eve! Come in! I'm almost ready!'' He winked and opened it further as I stepped in.  
>''You look good...'' I smiled and took in his whole zombie outfit with perfected makeup. It suited him!<br>We left for the party and met Shane in the back corner of the frat house.  
>''Hey Collins!'' I grinned at him.<br>''Hey wanna-be. '' He smiled to show he was joking.  
>''Shut up, at least my costume is better than yours!'' I laughed and we went to find the bitch-whore.<br>***** (skipping the unimportant bits!)  
>I saw them kissing. Michael and Ashley. It broke my heart so I ran outside as she was rubbing her slimy butt all over him. I knew I couldn't cry because if I did and went back in there everyone would know so I just sat down on an old abandoned car and tried to cool down. That's when I heard voices.<br>''Hey, freak! I heard you crushing on my beau trying to steal him!'' Ashley grabbed me and dragged me off the car!  
>''WHAT? I'M NOT TRYING TO STEAL-'' she covered my mouth.<br>''Shut up ho. '' She grinned evilly and punched in the face, hard.  
>I staggered back. ''WHAT ARE YOU DOING?'' I yelped.<br>''Teaching you a lesson!'' She hissed and threw me to the floor.  
>I couldn't take it anymore so I let myself fall unconscious.<em>  
><em>''Crap! Eve!'' Muffled voices and someone's arms wrapping around me woke me up. My heart flutters and I knew that it was Michael.<em>  
><em>''Just leave her! She's a bitch!'' Ashley hissed. ''and Mikey I don't know who did it!''<em>  
><em>Oh the bitch! I thought.<em>  
><em>''Oh my GOD! She's bleeding! The vampires will get her you idiot! You know what, Eve is my friend and if you call her a bitch and can't accept her then it's over. Bye Ashley. '' He walked away from her and took me home.<em>  
><em>He saved me and yet again he still doesn't know that it was Ashley who beat me up. Another thing I don't intend on telling him.<em>

Back to reality...

God, why haven't I had any _happy_ flashbacks? Oh right because my life is seriously suckish! Literally!  
>I miss the Glass House, the way it cleans itself, the way it welcomes you in, the way it saved Michael. I won't ever step in it again but even if I do die I won't forget the day I first moved in.<p>

_Flashback..._

19_th__ December 2010- age 18 (the day after Eve's birthday. )  
>''Come on Eve. Sign the contract. '' Mother urged, forcing a pen into my hand.<br>''Mom... I- I don't want this. '' I whispered and dropped the pen back on the table whilst I took a step back from the wooden table where I was about to sign my life over.  
>''don't say that!'' Dad murmured.<br>Brandon smiled at me; and I wanted to be sick.  
>''No. No, I'm not signing my life over. '' I whispered.<br>''GET THE HELL OUTTA OUR HOUSE THEN! BRANDON YOU CAN HAVE HER SHES NO DAUGHTER TO US!'' My dad bellowed.  
>Shit. I sprinted upstairs and grabbed my already packed bags then I scrambled back down and out the door.<br>''I'll give you a head start Eve. It makes the game... More enjoyable. '' Brandon sneered.  
>I shuddered and went out the door again. Michael's parents moved out a few months before and I hadn't seen him in about a year.<br>My dad opened the door and pushed me out into the darkness. I needed to get away. Fast, so I set off straight away , dragging my cases behind me. Brandon hadn't left yet, he wanted to get me just as I got to wherever I wanted to go and just as I made it to the Glass House front door Brandon appeared in front of me.  
>''MICHAEL! IT'S ME! EVE. PLEASE OPEN THE DOOR! PLEASE!''I screamed and the door swung open.<br>''Oh shit! Eve!'' Michael gasped and chucked a book at Brandon.  
>What the hell? I thought. Like that's going to help!<br>But then Brandon jumped forwards so I used the opportunity to get into the house.  
>''My bags! What about my bags!'' I wailed as Michael closed the door in the angry Brandon's face.<br>''We'll get them tomorrow it's too late to go out now! You're safe in here. '' he hugged me tightly. ''What happened? Why did you come here?''  
>''I didn't sign over. So they kicked me out and told Brandon he could have me. '' I sniffled.<br>''Oh, right. Happy birthday for yesterday. '' He smiled slightly.  
>''Thanks. '' I whispered, not really in the mood for birthday wishes. ''And I came here because you were the only person I could go to since Shane left and everything. You're my...'' I swallowed and painfully added ''Best <em>_**mate**__. '' on the end._

Back to reality...

Oh god, I miss him. I don't want to die! I violently wipe away the tears running down my face.  
>I can literally say my life flashed before my eyes. Well my life involving Michael.<br>I check the clock. 2:30am. I spent more than an hour thinking about crap moments and my love life? I guess there's no better way to spend my last hours if there's no-one here to spend it with me. I want to go home for 5 minutes at least, say good-bye to everyone. Say good-bye to my room and the laundry room that I hardly ever set foot in. Heck, I wish I had another 5 decades in that house! But it's not going to happen because my life is _stupid!_

* * *

><p><strong>Okay this took me ages to write! and i was really excited because of the flashbacks but as usual it wasnt as great as I expected it to be...<br>PLEASE REVIEW OR I WILL LIKE CRY! :')  
>Hannah xxx<br>**


	8. Don't leave me!

**Chapter 8- Don't leave me!**

Eve's POV

It's 3am and my eyes are so soar but I just _can't_ go to sleep, if I do 5:45 will be here and then I'll be dead.  
>There's some rustling in the distance and my heart suddenly begins to race. Crap, there's a vampire out there. A shadow emerges from behind the restaurant and I recognise it immediately. I automatically jump up to my feet and reach my arms out between the bars towards them and the vampire appears in front of me.<br>''hey honey. '' He whispers and presses his lips to mine through the bars.  
>''Michael? How did you get here?'' I sob and pull him closer.<br>''I'm a vampire; I'm allowed to go places. '' He murmurs. ''Eve, I'm so, so sorry! I don't want you to go. I love you too much!''  
>Michael's voice. Oh <em>God. <em>He is in so much pain!  
>''Mikey, it's okay; it's all going to be okay. We'll meet again someday! '' I kiss him repetitively.<br>''No we won't! I'm going to hell!'' He sobs and grips me tighter; I ignore the bars pressing into my skin.  
>''So am I, we will okay? '' I kiss him hard.<br>This is my last chance to see him.  
>''Let's talk. '' I whisper and sit down in my cage; he sits in front of me. I take his hand through the cold bars and begin to tell him about all the things that happened in my past which he didn't know.<p>

Michael's POV

She told me everything. I couldn't believe it and every single thing she said made me want to yell at her for not telling me before. But I withdrew because I know that she is going to die and it would be wrong to shout at her.  
>Ugh, I don't know what to do!<br>Someone yells in the distance and I hear Eve gasp as if she is hyperventilating.  
>''Mike! Don't leave me! Don't go!'' She cries as a group of guards come from around the corner.<br>''Eve, they're going to make me baby! But I'll be back. I promise!'' I look at the time. 4 o'clock. She only has a little while left.  
>''Michael!'' she reaches her arm out trying to grab me as the drag me away, tears run down her face and as they pull me out of founders square I can still hear her screaming my name and sobbing.<p>

Claire's POV

I sit at the window. Listening, I thought I heard something a few minutes ago so I pulled away from Shane and that's what brought me here. Then I properly hear it. I hear Eve screaming Michael's name and crying. All the way from founders square and it breaks my heart, Eve – oh poor Eve! This night must suck for her.  
>The front door slams shut and both Shane and I leap out of our seats and run downstairs. Michael is crying hysterically. I knew Michael loved Eve but I didn't know he loved her this much.<br>''Michael?'' I whisper and touch him.  
>''No! Go away! IT WAS MY LAST FEW HOURS WITH HER AND THEY TOOK ME AWAY!'' He falls to his knees and Shane sits beside him.<br>''Mike. You'll find a way. '' He frowns.  
>''Yeah. I will. '' He sobs.<br>I walk into the kitchen whilst Shane comforts him as if he isn't a vampire anymore and then I heat up his sports bottle containing 'tomato juice'. When I walk back into the hall way Michael looks up instantly and takes the bottle murmuring thanks. As he drinks it his eyes flash a red, which makes Shane look away awkwardly, and he blinks which turns them back to normal. I nod at Shane, proud that he sat next to Michael during that. He's a good friend even though he doesn't act that way sometimes. Now we need to think of a plan to save Eve.  
>''Michael. You need to protect her!'' I blurt and he looks up instantly.<br>In Morganville you can take that statement in two ways and I hope he takes it in both, well it looks like he does.  
>''But the letter says...'' I hold my hand up.<br>''She doesn't think it would be a good idea meaning her protector would have to come up with a punishment of their own. '' I look at him with wide eyes.  
>''So if she's under my protection I can come up with a punishment like clean the kitchen or something?'' He exclaims.<br>''Exactly! We need to write the contract, quick!'' I answer and run to my laptop and I wait for it to boot up, during this time an awkward silence fills the room allowing us to hear Eve's cries.  
>Michael shudders and covers his ears.<br>''But what if she doesn't accept. '' Shane scraps the chair up so it's beside me.  
>''If she wants to live she will Shane, it's her only hope. '' I bring up word and start to type up the contract. We just have to hope Amelie allows it.<p>

Eve's POV (_short but necessary. )_

In my cage, rocking back and forth I still cry for him.  
><em>Oh shut it Eve. He's gone, never coming back.<br>_I close my eyes, giving up on this world; I might as well be dead. I'm as good as it anyway.

* * *

><p><strong>soz guys for 1) short chap and 2) slow updates...<br>a) ive lost my ipod so im like really depressed and that will effect my writing.  
>b) gcses coming up so like yeah i need to revise!<br>Anyway i will TRY to update for tomorrow but no promises!  
>Hannah xx<br>**


	9. I don't care I was yours already

**Chapter 9- I don't care; I was yours already. **

Eve's POV

It's 5:45 and Amelie has come into view. This is it. This is when I die. I feel like I'm about to throw up but I can't because well... I don't want to seem weak. Yeah like that will stop me from dying.  
>''Good morning Ms Rosser. '' Amelie smiles smugly at me. The vampires love a good burning.<br>''Good morning Amelie. '' I smile sweetly.  
>''Oliver!'' She barks and I flinch.<br>Oliver emerges from the shadows with a can of petrol. ''How much Amelie?''  
>Oliver is enjoying this. I actually want to slap him, you know what I think I might it's not like the consequences will get any worse.<br>''_Everywhere. _'' Amelie sneers and my heart drops.  
>She, apparently, feels murderous today. This is my chance. Oliver steps up to the cage and starts to chuck the petrol on me, I step forward and hit him as hard as I can, through the bars, across the face. The sound echoes through the square and Oliver growls and touches the red imprint on his cheek.<br>''Did you just do that Eve?'' He hisses and grabs my shirt bringing me closer.  
>''Yes I did. '' It's not like I can lie, is it?<br>''Listen here human. I will make your death as painful as I want and Amelie can't do _anything_ to change what I do, got it?'' His fangs come down and I try to escape his grip.  
>''How will you make my death worse?'' my voice doesn't show any fear but Oliver can probably smell it off me.<br>''I will make you drink this petrol if you touch me again and I will personally light the match. '' He hisses.  
>I consider this and decide that I will die quicker if he makes me drink the petrol and it will also kill every vampire here so you know, it's a win-win situation! I sigh and kick Oliver in the balls and he groans and stumbles back.<br>''Right that's it!'' He picks up the can and forces it in my mouth.  
>Crap, I didn't think this through. I feel it running into my mouth and I gag.<br>''Hey! Stop!'' Michael's voice melts my heart.  
>Oliver pulls in out and I fall to my knees, eyes watering.<br>''Why Glass?'' He growls.  
>''Because, that's a horrid death, it's bad enough she's going to burn, now she'll explode!'' He runs up to me and rubs my back as I vomit up some blood.<br>''Michael, it burns. '' I sob, it's like it's tearing out my insides.  
>''Shhh, baby. It's okay. '' He ignores the blood and it makes me feel guilty.<br>He presses his lips to my ear. ''If you want to live, do as I say. '' and I nod.  
>''First of all try and vomit up the petrol. '' He whispers and then in a louder voice he says: ''I want to put Eve Rosser under my protection and I shall come up with a punishment.''<br>I chock on some of my blood but pretend it's because of the taste not because of shock.  
>''Claire, get the contract. '' He calls over to Claire- who is clinging on to Shane looking terrified.<br>She cautiously walks up to him, probably because he might be blood thirsty, and hands him the contract. I'm not worried about him, I'm worried about the other vampires.  
>''Do you want to do this?'' he stares at me making my heart do a billion flips.<br>''Give me the damn contract. '' I grin widely. My ticket it out, Michael's promise to save me. It has come.  
>I smooth it open and stare at it, it reads:<br>_I, Miss Eve Rosser, give my life, my soul and my blood to Michael Glass.  
>Sign here- <em>

And then at the bottom there is something pencilled in saying:  
><em>Dearest Eve,<br>I am sorry the contract sounds so vile but it is the only way I could get you back, please understand. Yes you're giving yourself to me but that doesn't mean I own you, well you're my girl but that's different. You're free. I'm not going to control you.  
>The pencil we are going to give you has an eraser on the top, rub this out or we are all screwed.<br>I love you.  
>Michael.<br>xxx_

I smile and pretend to make a line down the page then violently rub out the note, I then sign my name and pass him back the contract.  
>''Michael Glass! You cannot do that!'' Amelie hisses.<br>''Oh yes I can! My grandpa believed in freewill, do you want to betray him?'' Every single person in the square gasps in shock. No-one _ever_ plays the dead lover card on Amelie.  
>''Let her go, NOW. If you do one more thing out of line a protector won't help you. '' She hisses and walks off. Two vampires unlock the cage and I jump into Michael's arms, wrapping my legs around his waist so he's holding me off the ground.<br>''Eve, baby, I've missed you so much. Now, let's get you home and cleaned up and Claire can find some way to clear your blood and I'll get some juice.'' He says soothingly and unhinges me from him.  
>I nod and grip his hand as tight as I can as he drags me to the car.<p>

Michael's POV

So thirsty. So hungry. I can smell the blood. But I can also smell the petrol which snaps me out of my trance. I can't drink Eve! God.  
>I pull her to the car because I can sense the others looking at her and it's putting me on edge. Once we get into the car I put it into drive (<strong>A.N I'm English so I don't know American driving ways and also... I'M 13! So give me a break sil vous plait ) <strong>and go as fast as I can.  
>I can almost hear Eve's mental sigh of relief and I can feel the electricity bouncing off her as she opens the door and runs down the pathway.<br>''I'm home, I'm home, I'm hooooome!'' She sings cheerfully and Shane and Claire follow her laughing at her whilst I close the doors and walk into the Glass House.  
>''Yes you are Miss Happy, now go have a shower. '' I tap her bum and she winks at me before running upstairs into her room to grab some clothes.<br>Thank you, if there is a God out there, for bringing her home.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review and i will love you. Im sick so make me happy! :)<br>DAMN YOU PEOPLE FOR NOT REVIEWING! :( please, even do an anonymous review!  
>Btw my shane and claire first meeting fic will be up as soon as i write it (im re reading Glass Houses to remember stuff)<br>THANKS!  
>HANNAH xxx<br>**


	10. Broken Promises

**Chapter 10- Broken promises. **

Claire's POV

Eve is finally home, it's about 7am now and I can hear her just getting out of the shower she was in there for 2 hours. I'm surprised Michael didn't drag her out (or join her...)  
>Shane couldn't sleep either so he's sitting on the sofa and – of course- is playing a zombie killing game. As I'm making myself a coffee I hear the game pause and Shane pads into the kitchen.<br>I can hear him grumbling about Eve being a blood whore and I cannot believe it.  
>''Shane. What are you saying?'' I grab his arm and he stares at me, blushing.<br>''I said she is a blood whore. '' He growls.  
>''Oh my god! You have issues! She's your sister! Shane. You just go and call her a blood whore?'' I hiss.<br>''She's with _them!_'' He yells.  
>I stare at him and feel the blood drain from my face. Is Shane really saying this?<br>''She almost died. In a fire. The same way Lyssa died Shane. And yet you don't care about her! I get you guys argue but for God's sake get a grip! She isn't with them, they tried to kill her! You hear that- '' I point up to the ceiling where we can both hear Eve retching up the rest of the petrol. ''They did that to her!''  
>''So what? And yeah well Lyssa died in an accident! You never knew her so don't talk about her! '' He pushes me away so I release his grip.<br>''Whoa! Who's chucked silver at you recently?'' Bitterness fills my voice and he winces.  
>Crap. I shouldn't have said that. Shane shudders and looks away.<br>''Go away Claire. '' He hisses.  
>''Oh my God! You have problems! You are such a cow to your best mates! I can't believe you called Eve a blood whore!'' I yell.<br>A bang comes from above causing us to look up. ''What did you call my girlfriend?''  
>Michael has Shane pinned against the wall. ''Michael! I'm dealing with it. Go and help Eve. '' I put my hand on his shoulder and he relaxes.<br>''Okay. '' He disappears.  
>''Stupid bloodsucker. '' he rolls his eyes.<br>And then it comes over me. I can't control anything, my fist comes up and I punch Shane really hard in the jaw.  
>''OW! WHAT THE FUCK?'' He screams in pain.<br>'' Well it's your own fault for calling your best friends a –'' He covers my mouth.  
>''They aren't my friends! Shut up!'' he roars and I cringe back.<br>''you're right, they're your family. The only people left that care about you!'' I whimper and turn to walk away.  
>I see Eve hovering awkwardly by the door wearing a black tracksuit. Her eyes are red from the vomiting.<br>''Guys... I'm going out for a jog. '' She turns and walks out the door. She just heard everything didn't she?

Eve's POV

I hate Shane. He is such a cow. I could hear him even whilst I was in the shower. It's not like when Shane and Claire fight it's the quietest thing ever, it's not. Everyone can hear. _**Everyone.**_That's what made me decide to go for a run. Well that and I think I'm really overweight, I'm like a size 4 dress, Michael worries. And also, if I run a bit I start coughing like I'm a cigarette addict. Not good.  
>So here I am. Running around the park, trying and failing to clear my mind.<br>These guys get up and start jogging behind me but I don't think anything of it. I know them, Ethan (my first TWU WUV) and his best mate whose name I never bothered to learn.  
>I just pretend I don't see them because Michael would get pretty vexed if I met up with them.<br>I sigh and worm around and head back towards the house but Ethan catches up and drags me down an ally. Crap!  
>I try and scream but he holds a knife up to my neck.<br>''Hey babe!'' He grins and I struggle against his grip as he pins me against the wall.  
>About 6 vampires come out of the shadows. ''you're going to do as I say aren't you?'' he sneers and I shake my head. He hits me across the face and my vision goes blurry with tears.<br>Please don't let this happen. Please.

Claire's POV _(short but poignant- smart word much!) _

I watch as Eve leaves. ''You idiot!'' I explode in his face.  
>''WHAT! I DIDN'T KNOW SHE WAS THERE!'' He returns.<br>''And? You know what? If this is how it's going to carry on I think we should just break up. '' I yell and push him away.  
>''Whoa! What? Claire I was saying stupid stuff!'' He exclaims and I shake my head.<br>''I need to think. '' I whisper and run upstairs, sobbing.  
>Well shit. I've just broken up with the best guy ever! What the hell is my problem? I lock the door of my room and sink down to the floor in tears.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Guys! I am SO sorry for the short chapter but (as vicky said to me) its better to end it early than fill it with rubbish!<br>What do you think is gonna happen to Eve? Review your guess and the closest guess gets a oneshot of their choice done :) PLEASE REVIEW  
>I now have 2 diff people reviewing! THANK YOU: luvdavamps and vicky199416 ! (see, if you review you get a shout out!)<br>Review please!  
>Thanks!<br>Hannah xx  
><strong>


	11. Don't Tell!

**Chapter 11- Don't tell! **

Eve's POV.

_**In the previous chapter if you couldn't be bothered to read it: **__  
>About 6 vampires come out of the shadows. ''you're going to do as I say aren't you?'' he sneers and I shake my head. He hits me across the face and my vision goes blurry with tears.<br>Please don't let this happen. Please._  
><em>Back to chapter 11...<em>

''You never let me finish what I started 5 years ago Evie. '' Ethan has me pressed against the wall with his mouth against my ear.  
>''Please! Please don't do this!'' I sob.<br>He laughs and it makes my stomach churn. Crap what am I going to tell Michael?  
>''You know you want me to honey. Come on...'' He rips my jumper and it falls to the floor by my feet.<br>''No! Stop it! Please don't do this!'' I snivel.  
>''Do what?'' He sneers and pushes me to the ground, I close my eyes and give up, there's no use fighting.<br>(**Okay, I SERIOUSLY cannot go on, she gets raped yeah? I'm not going into details, please don't be mad, as I have said before... I'm only 13. **)

_A while after... Ethan and his gang have left. _

I feel sick. I have bite marks all across my stomach from those vampires, my clothes are ripped but I pull them back on anyway, its better than walking around town naked isn't it? The sun is beginning to set so I better get home quickly or Michael will be out searching for me. I pat my pockets for my phone and I find it where I left it. I pull it out and tap Shane's name on the screen, I really hope he answers, and I don't care if he hates me. After five long and painful rings he answers and his rough voice rustles down the line.  
>''What do you want Eve?'' He groans.<br>''Shane. '' I try to say but it comes out as a squeak and then the tears come.  
>''Eve?'' He sounds softer and more concerned.<br>''Shane, I'm by the old hospital. Can you bring me some clothes and pick me up? My house keys are hanging in the hook. '' I sob down the line. I just want to be home.  
>''Why? What happened?'' I can hear him running down the stairs and Claire is following.<br>''don't tell Michael. '' I whisper.  
>''Eve! What happened?'' He growls and the car engine starts.<br>''I-I- Just hurry up. '' I whisper and sit on the kerb, hugging my legs.  
>Suddenly a car screeches to a stop in front of me and Shane is out of the car pulling me up.<br>''What happened? Are you bleeding? Why are your clothes like that?'' He bombards me with questions which make my head spin.  
>''I was raped!'' I blurt out and watch his face go pale.<br>''let's get you home. '' He whispers and pulls me into the car. ''Get changed. ''  
>I scramble in and find my favourite clothes laid out on the back seat but I don't feel like being a Goth at the moment, I don't want to wear them. But I pull them on anyway.<br>''Honey, are you alright?'' I didn't realise Claire was sitting in shot gun until she spoke.  
>I shake my head and break down. ''It hurts. '' I whimper.<br>She un-straps and climbs into the back pulling me into her arms. ''Shane. Drive.''  
>''don't tell Michael! Please don't tell Michael. '' I weep against her shoulder.<br>The drive home goes by in a blur and before I know it I'm inside the house after Claire quickly dragged me in.  
>''Distract Michael. '' She hisses and pulls me upstairs. ''let's get you in a nice warm bath. '' She smiles sweetly at me and I hug her.<br>''C-can you get me something to wear? O-on my bed there might be one of Michael's shirts and some sweat pants.'' I sniff as she leads me into the bathroom.  
>''Okay honey. Sit and relax. '' She hugs me again then rushes out of the bathroom.<br>I sit on the floor and weep quietly into my arm.

Shane's POV

Eve, the girl that is like a sister to me, has been raped. Are you serious? God! I feel bad for saying all those things about her this morning.  
>We brought her home and Claire told, demanded, me to distract Michael and that's what brings me here, hanging by the kitchen door waiting for the girls to get upstairs once they are up I open it and walk in.<br>''Hey Mike. '' I smile at him whilst sitting down. He puts down the paper and looks at me.  
>''Did you go out to pick up Eve? She has been gone ages!'' He looks truly worried for her.<br>''Yeah, she's going upstairs to get a bath.'' I shrug and trace a pattern into the table with my finger.  
>''Oh. Is that blood I smell?'' He looks up and stares at me.<br>''Yeah, Claire scratched me before we came in. '' I shrug.  
>''No. It's Eve's blood. '' He stands up instantly.<br>''Whoa! Dude. She could just be on her reds!'' I push him back down in the seat.  
>''No. That doesn't affect vampires, well I mean neither does this because well... '' He trails off blushing. He probably knows it comes from the same place.<br>''Let her tell you in her own time man. '' I sigh and rise out of the chair and get a can of coke.  
>''What happened Shane? You know!'' He heaves a sigh.<br>''Sorry. '' I slink out of the kitchen and jump over the back of the sofa whilst switching on the TV.  
>I stretch out across the sofa and drink my can of coke.<br>I did distract him, in a way.

Eve's POV

I sink into the warm bath and look away as the water tinges pink. My stomach has stopped bleeding but my back is sore and my arms are bruised. I'm scared. I don't know why.  
>There's a knock on the thick door.<br>''Yes?'' I say meekly.  
>''I have some clothes for you; I'll leave them by the door. '' Claire speaks through the door.<br>''Thank you. '' I reply and pull the plug unable to sit there any longer.  
>I hear Claire's footsteps go down the stairs so I slide out of the bath and pad across the bathroom to retrieve my clothes. I unlock the door and grab the clothes off the landing then close it again quickly so I'm not seen.<br>One of Michael's shirts is there so I dry off quickly then pull it on and inhale his sweet smell, I'm instantly calm, and then I pull on my sweat pants.  
>I open the door and walk down the stairs. Claire scurries up to me and hugs me tightly. I flinch.<br>''Hey, Claire, a bit to hard. '' I pant and her grip loosens.  
>''Oh, sorry!'' She smiles shamefacedly.<br>''Eve, babe, want to tell me what happened?'' Michael gazes at me.  
>I shrug off Claire and leap into his arms. ''Ethan... He...He...He raped me. '' I bawl.<br>''Oh my God! Eve!'' He strokes my hair soothingly.  
>''I'm sorry!'' I cry.<br>''don't be. Shhh...'' He kisses my cheek.  
>I won't tell him about the bites. I will wait until after they fade away then I will do whatever.<br>I'm just grateful to be here now.

Shane's POV

Maybe I should tell Michael, I mean Eve told him about the rape finally but I doubt she will tell him that she got bitten (if she got bitten) she'll wait until they have gone before they have sex.  
>When I heard it was Ethan I knew instantly that there was a chance she'd have bite marks somewhere. There are a whole load of vampires in his gang. That's probably why she was bleeding so much, they bit her and also they were so strong. Poor Eve! That must have been horrible!<br>I don't want to tell him yet; she looks more relaxed than I have seen her since I saw her on the kerb. I will ask Claire to check and if she finds the bites then we will tell Michael.  
>I grasp Claire's arm and tow her into the pantry. ''check Eve's stomach for bite marks. '' I say instantly.<br>''can't Michael do that?'' she inquires.  
>''No because I doubt they'll be having, you know, for a while so Michael won't see. '' I stare at her.<br>''Oh my! Shane I am not talking about their sex life! They can do what they want!'' She exclaims and I shush her.  
>''No! I mean, if there are bite marks then Eve won't have sex until they are gone!''I watch her face change as she catches on.<br>''Crap! Okay. I will, but not now. Give them time together, she needs to relax. '' I'm fine with that. As long as Eve is safe.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey sorry for the late update! this was a hard chapter... sorry for some of the awkward parts!<br>Please review. Was that what you expected?  
>Thanks to my reviewers!<br>Hannah xxx  
><strong>


	12. Let me help! and make pancakes

**Chapter 12- Let me help! (And make pancakes.) **

Eve's POV.

Michael carries my up the stairs silently, knowing I would rather just stay curled up against him than talk. I don't want to sleep, I know that if I do images from this morning will come back to haunt me.  
>''Eve, do you want to talk about it?'' Michael lies back on his bed and pulls me right up against him.<br>''What do you mean?'' I sniffle and grasp his shirt in my fists.  
>''Do you want to tell me what happened?'' I can feel him holding me tighter.<br>I don't exactly want to relive it but I think I'd feel better if I did tell him.  
>''I was in the park and I decided to go home at around lunch as I turned to make my way home I saw two guys following me. Ethan and some other guy... As I got onto the main street he grabbed me and dragged me down an alley, there were all these vampires there. '' My voice breaks.<br>''Shhh, how many?'' He says compassionately.  
>''6. There were 6. '' I snuffle.<br>''Oh, Eve. I'm so sorry!'' He kisses my forehead and holds me closer. ''Does it hurt?'' He murmurs.  
>I nod. ''He pinned me against the wall and got one of the others to gag me. It, it didn't feel right, it felt horrible. I wished I was dead. I actually begged them for death Michael, but they told me it's more fun to keep me alive and then they went even harder. '' I wail.<br>''Eve you don't-'' But I talk over him.  
>''And then Ethan kept grabbing me, I begged him to stop and then... I just gave up. I knew that he wasn't going to stop. He told me I shouldn't have stopped struggling, it was more enjoyable when I struggled and when I said I wouldn't move an inch for him he hit me. Hard. '' I swallow back the tears. I can't cry anymore.<br>Michael stares at me. ''Eve... It's okay. You're here with me now. '' He brushes my bangs out of my face.  
>There's a knock at the bedroom door which makes me fly out of Michael's arms in fear. He soothes me and calls for whoever it is to come in.<br>The door creaks open and there stands Claire uncomfortably. ''Michael, can I talk to you for a second?''

Michael's POV.

''Michael, can I talk to you for a second?'' Claire looks intently at me.  
>She knows that Eve won't want to be left alone so this must be really important.<br>''Sure. I'll be right back baby. '' I kiss Eve on the temple; I don't want to kiss her on the lips because I'm afraid that it will make her feel uncomfortable as Ethan must have kissed her and stuff.  
>She looks so frail, it breaks my heart to leave her alone but I need to find out what this is.<br>I stride to the door and walk out into the landing closing the door behind me.  
>''Can we make this quick because, well –'' she cuts me off.<br>''I know. Anyway, have you umm... checked her stomach?'' She enquires and fiddles with her thumbs.  
>''No...?'' I say this as a question.<br>''In Ethan's gang there are vampires. '' she comments.  
>''Yeah, and?'' I furrow my brow in confusion.<br>''Bites. I doubt they'd bite her anywhere visible. Check her stomach. '' She turns and walks down the stairs.  
>I stare blankly after her. Crap. Why didn't I think of that! I rush back into the room.<br>''Hey Eve, can I see your stomach?'' I say nonchalantly.  
>''What? Why?'' She sits up and hugs her legs to hug her stomach.<br>''Eve, I know they bit you. I need you to let me help, and as your protector it is my priority to punish vampires who hurt you, isn't it?'' I walk up to her and sit on the bed.  
>''Yeah but...'' She sighs and looks down.<br>I move her arms gently and tug up her (my) shirt. But it wasn't what I expected, I gasp the moment I see the bites scattered across her small stomach.  
>''Babe! I'm so sorry!'' Tears fill my eyes because on top of the pain of the rape she had these bites. I wish I could have taken her place. I blink back the tears and pull her top down.<br>''Michael. I need you. '' She whispers.  
>''I'm here. '' I speak softly.<br>''No, I need your arms around me. It hurts when your arms aren't around me. '' Her voice wavers and I pull her in for a hug.  
>''I love you. I swear I will get those vampires. '' I kiss her softly, terrified that it will scare her or something but she kisses me back harder than she ever has before, full of passion.<br>She hiccups and I laugh quietly. ''Come on. Let's get you some food. '' I smile and carry her downstairs.  
>''I can walk you know?'' She mutters but makes no effort to jump out of my arms; she just curls up against my chest.<br>''What do you want to eat?'' I sit her down on the counter and open the fridge.  
>''Umm... Can you make me pancakes? I haven't had pancakes in so long! And you make awesome pancakes!'' She says, suddenly cheerful which makes me smile.<br>Shane and Claire scamper in to the kitchen pushing each other out of the way and arguing.  
>''Whoa guys! What the hell are you doing?'' I exclaim.<br>''Did Eve say you're making pancakes!'' Shane grins. He's such a child.  
>''Can we have some? I've never had your pancakes! And I haven't had them since I was like 8! Do we have syrup? Or chocolate sauce? Yum!'' Claire blabbers on and Shane kisses her to shut her up.<br>Eve and I both exchange a look and gag.  
>''God guys. Get a room!'' Eve giggles and I smile at her. She's back to normal. For now, she will go into shock like she always does after something bad happens. She's happy for a bit and then she goes distant and drifts away. I can't let that happen.<br>Shane pulls away and rolls his eyes. ''We use a room Michael, unlike some people. '' He glares at us and both me and Eve blush remembering the incident of the sofa.  
>''Hey! You said you'd be at work until 10pm! It's not like we expected you to come home early! You could have gone to pick up Claire. '' Eve says defensively.<br>''Yeah Shane. And anyway, it's not like you haven't seen us before!'' I smirk and it's his turn to blush as I remind him about the time he walked in on me and Eve whilst we were in my room.  
>Eve gasps and hits me around the head. ''Michael! Stop reminding me of embarrassing moments!''<br>''What? It's nature. '' I shrug.  
>''Whoa, guys? Shane, what happened?'' Claire looks truly confused and I feel for her.<br>''I walked into the sitting room one day and there they were, doing the nasties on the sofa! And another day I went to return a book to Michael and I saw them doing it again!'' He shudders and I laugh.  
>''Make the damn pancakes fangs. '' Eve mutters, embarrassed.<br>I chuckle and get out the ingredients then begin to make the batter.  
>''Anyway, we're even Shane. Remember that time I walked in and you were-''<br>He covers Claire's ears and yells: ''Okay! Okay! Shut up!''  
>That was years ago and he is still embarrassed about that.<br>Eve rolls her eyes but it isn't as exaggerated as usual because her eyes are rimmed red and she doesn't have any makeup on. Shane, Claire and I share a look as we all notice but then I go back to work.  
>There is an awkward silence for a while and I see Eve's hand go into a fist and slowly move up to make the awkward balloon. We all burst out laughing.<br>''Hey, Eve, what do you want on your pancake?'' I ask and she jumps down (slowly) from the counter and pulls out some chocolate spread and a banana then she hops back on as she tries to cover up her pain.  
>I place my hand on her stomach lightly and kiss her cheek. ''I'll get some cream for it. '' I whisper and pass her the plate.<br>''Thank you. '' She says meekly and covers the pancake with loads of chocolate spread.  
>I roll my eyes and make Shane and Claire theirs.<br>They put their toppings on and they all eat in silence. I grab a bottle of blood and put it in the microwave and wait for it to heat up.  
>''Aren't you having one Mike?'' Claire looks up from the food in front of her to look at me.<br>''Nah, I don't really fancy one. '' I shrug.  
>''Okay. '' she goes back to eating.<br>Once Shane and Claire finish they put their plates in the sink and turn to go back upstairs.  
>''Yo! Collins! Before you take Claire upstairs to do the nasties finish washing up!'' Eve calls after him and he groans loudly.<br>''Bitch. '' He murmurs and she hits his head as he passes.  
>''Thanks babes. '' She winks and leaps down.<br>She passes him her plate and then drags me upstairs.  
>''Hey!'' Shane complains but then remembers what has just happened so he waves it off.<br>Once we are back in my room she flops down on the bed.  
>''I'm scared to sleep. '' She confesses.<br>''don't be. If it looks like you're having a nightmare I will wake you up. I promise. And I will stay here all the time. '' I lie beside her and wrap the duvet around her.  
>''Okay, night angel...'' She whispers.<br>''Night beautiful...'' but she is already sleeping peacefully.  
>She deserves it.<br>I would do anything to keep the horrible dreams away, I hate seeing her in pain. I won't sleep until I'm sure she is fine, I don't care about sleep right now.  
>I rest my head on the pillow and watch my beautiful girlfriend sleep. I really don't deserve her.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, I FOUND MY IPOD! :D lol...<br>Right, this took me TIME to right! so appreciate it please.  
>my longest chapter yet! :D<br>Sorry for the late update.  
>Songs that inspired this: When it rains, paramore (awesome people!) What you're told, perfect people (even though the song has nothing to do with the chapter! haha :))<br>Tomorrow is my RS Gcse so I cant promise an update! Sorry! Wednesday there will hopefully be one!  
>REVIEW PLEASE :) Good and Bad! alls welcome...<br>Hannah! x  
><strong>


	13. Oh crap

**Chapter 13- Oh crap. **

Eve's POV

I wake up in Michael's arms. It's times like this that I think about our future together. I know that we can't be together forever. When I get to old he will want to break it off unless I change. And I honestly think about that a lot but I know he will never, ever change me.  
>A pain hits me in my stomach but I think it's the bites; Michael put cream on them all though so I don't know why they still hurt...Strange...<br>I slip out of bed without waking Michael and then I run into the bathroom, I feel like I'm going to puke.  
>There is a light knock on the door. ''Eve. I umm, this is bad but do you think you might be pregnant?'' Claire's voice echoes through the bathroom. I fall to my knees at the thought.<br>''ARE YOU MAD CLAIRE!'' I stutter, I know this can be a possibility. I shouldn't take this out on Claire.  
>''I might be wrong. It's only been a day since, you know. Wait for like 3 weeks and then check okay?'' She walks away and I break down in tears.<br>I can't be pregnant. What do I tell Michael! Oh god!  
>''Eve?'' He's still half asleep but I can hear the concern in his voice.<br>''Yes...'' I say feebly.  
>''What's up babe?'' He rattles the doorknob but I've locked it.<br>''I just feel a bit sick... '' I rest my head on the cold floor, trying to forget everything that has happened.  
>''Oh, let me in Eve. '' He tries to open it again.<br>''No, I'm too sick to move. '' I sigh and close my eyes.  
>I do want to be in Michael's arms, I just want to die even! I hate this. I hate me. I drag myself to the door and unlock it.<br>He is staring down at me, looking worried.  
>''Baby? What's wrong?'' He pulls me into his arms and pads downstairs.<br>''I don't know. '' I lie smoothly. ''I just need some food in me. '' I bury my face in his shirt

Michael's POV

I know there is something wrong with Eve, she just won't tell me! God, that girl.  
>I cook her some eggs, scrambled, and make her some coffee. She plays with her food with makes me feel sick with worry. What is going on with her?<br>She should know that she can tell me whatever is wrong! Sometimes it's like she cannot trust me because of what I am. I am not the Michael she used to know and love. I have changed.

Eve's POV

Michael sits there thinking so hard he looks like he's about to explode!  
>''Michael? What's up honey?'' I say softly, using this as an excuse to get away from the food.<br>I feel sick looking at it. I can't eat.  
>''Nothing. Hey, want me to play you something?'' He jumps up and walks into the sitting room, completely forgetting about the food so I quickly dump it and follow him in. He sits down in his chair and picks up his guitar.<br>''What are you going to play?'' I whisper and sit by his feet.  
>''I don't know. '' He replies and starts playing a complex tune.<br>Whenever he plays the guitar I just want to watch him all day. It's a drug. When he plays I'm at my ultimate high.  
>He finishes whatever he was playing and pulls me into his arms swiftly. ''I love you. '' He whispers and kisses me passionately.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>I AM SO SORRY THAT THIS IS SOOOOOOOO SHORT! :P<br>I couldnt write this chapter it was so hard and i swear i have been writing it since the last update which was 3 days ago or something... I would have updated yesterday but i fainted (lol, fail) so i didnt go on my laptop...  
>Anyway!<br>Make me happy... Review, add this story to your favorites/ Story alert! do anything like that! It makes me happy :D  
>Hannah 3 xx<br>(Look at my profile for my twitter and stuff like that...)**


	14. NO NO NO NO NO!

**Chapter 14- NO NO NO NO NO! **

_3 weeks after the rape (Sorry, the last few weeks weren't important. )  
>(<em>_**A. N I was talking to Vicky199416 and she said she thought Ethan was a vamp... I realised I probably made you all think he was but... nope he isn't! There are people in his gang whom are vamps SORRY GUYS! Haha x anyway...**__)_

Eve's POV

It's been 3 weeks and as Claire and I agreed we would go and get a pregnancy test. I am so scared. Crap. Michael keeps asking me where we are going and all I reply is: Shopping, girl stuff, Claire is on her periods...we need to get stuff. When I said that he shut up and went to practice his guitar. Men.  
>I'm dressed in a pair of baggy jeans and one of Michael's jumpers and as I walk down the stairs pulling on my chocolate brown uggs he gives me a strange look.<br>''It still hurts a bit. '' I answer his questioning stare.  
>He is instantly by me and has wrapped me in him arms. ''You can always tell me about it Eve. You don't need to be embarrassed. '' He murmurs into my ear.<br>''I know. I love you. ''I kiss him softly, just a brush of my lips against his.  
>Claire comes down the stairs and takes me in. ''No makeup even?'' She frowns and when I don't answer she shrugs it off and walks to the door.<br>''I'm ready. '' I say, more to myself than anyone else really.  
>''Should I drive?'' Claire whispers and I stare at her.<br>''No. You'd crash my amazing hearse! '' I paste a grin on my face and walk out the front door.  
>I hear Claire follow me as I slide into the driver's seat and turn on the ignition.<br>''shot gun!'' Claire yells just as she closes the front door and she knows she would have lost if Shane or Michael were here.  
>''Eve! Put on some tunes!'' She switches on the radio.<p>

We've just gotten home and I have the pregnancy test hidden in my bra since Michael refuses to have sex with me because 'I am still traumatised from the dramatic events of a few weeks ago and I am still in great pain' since I am wearing uggs and baggy clothes, I'd rather be in pain and know he was the last person I had sex with but nope, he thinks different. Ugh it's my body. Well at least he won't be trying to play 'take-of-Eve's-clothes-ASAP' and he won't find the test.  
>As I walk up the stairs Claire is whispering in my ear: ''don't worry, you can't mess it up, all you have to do is pee on a stick. ''<br>''Very reassuring Claire. '' I say sarcastically.  
>''Sorry...''She mutters sympathetically.<br>''No I'm sorry. Hey, if I'm pregnant I'm going to take an OD, K. Thanks. Bye.'' I walk into the bathroom and close the door.  
>A few minutes later I'm sobbing into my hands as the test, now pink, lies in the sink. I'm pregnant. Shit, I'm pregnant.<br>There is a light knock at the door. ''Eve, Baby, what's happened?'' Michael, what am I going to tell him? It's defiantly not his kid coz he always uses a condom and I don't think vamps can have kids? Or can they?  
>''Nothing, it just hurts a bit. '' I can't tell him. Not yet.<br>I slip the stick thing back in my bra and wash my hands, slowly. Then I open the door and he hugs me tightly, I freeze thinking he might be able to feel the test but he doesn't. He lets me go and I walk over to Claire's room but she already has the door open and she's pulled me in.  
>''Well?'' She asks curiously.<br>I simply hold out the test to her and she gasps.  
>''Oh Eve! I'm so sorry!'' She hugs me and I shake my head.<br>''I...I'm going to talk to Michael.'' I whisper.  
>''Whoa, Eve, I think he'd want to keep it...Maybe you should just you know...'' She trails off awkwardly.<br>''No, Claire! I trust him; he's prochoice if it's down to rape. He would hate me if I never told him. And I've known him longer than you Claire and I know him better than anyone in this world, including his parents. I know that he hates it when he can't help people, he hates it when I fall asleep, he loves it when I kiss him so much everywhere feels tingly, he loves it when I'm asleep because apparently I look cute? He secretly loves Justin Bieber which worries me because it might mean he's gay! He thinks he doesn't deserve me when it's the other way around! For his 20th birthday he wants me to get him a pair of vampire bunny slippers, he wants me to dress him up as a Goth, he is trying to convince me to dye his hair black, his favourite song at the moment is 'misguided ghosts' by paramore because he can play it on the guitar easily! Last week he was obsessed with 'pray' by Justin Bieber the week before it was 'Never say never' but he complains because he said 'never' twice. Claire can't you see, I trust him. Please, let me do my own thing. '' I cry, literally letting my heart pour out to Claire, I trust him; I just hope this trust is true.  
>''Okay honey. '' She smiles at me and releases me. ''I believe you. ''<br>I wander into the hallway and then turn into his room, he is lying on his bed reading Great Expectations, I never understood that book. In the background 'did you wrong' by the clik clik is playing which makes me worried but I know it won't have any real meaning...well I hope it won't. (**Yes, I am listening to that at the moment...**)  
>''Hey Michael, what would you say if I was 19 and pregnant?'' I ask lightly.<br>''What? Why do you want to know?'' he looks up from the book he is reading instantly.  
>''Just wondering...'' I murmur. ''Did you use a condom?'' I blurt out.<br>''Yes! But why are you asking this questions?'' He stares at me blankly.  
>''I said I'm just wondering. '' I shrug.<br>''No...No way!'' He gasps and drops the book completely.  
>''What do you mean? I'm only asking a few question's...'' I murmur nervously.<br>''I can see right through you. '' He whispers. ''Who's is it?''  
>''No-one's!'' I exclaim.<br>''Eve, I know you're pregnant. '' He envelops me in his arms.  
>''Someone from Ethan's gang. '' I sniff; I had to tell him at some point.<br>''Oh Eve!'' He kisses me softly.  
>''You still haven't answered my question. '' I pull back slightly.<br>''it's your choice. If it was my kid I'd try to get you to keep it but I wouldn't stop you if you weren't ready, but I know for sure that it isn't mine, it will remind you of the rape every day. We can keep it if you really want but if you don't...'' He still has me tightly wrapped in his arms and I am so happy here even if my life is falling to pieces around us.  
>''I don't think I can do this, I don't want a memory of Ethan, I have too many already that have been pushed to the bottom of the ocean some place. '' I cry but I try not to have a nervous breakdown.<br>I have had many breakdowns with Michael around him and all it does is get him worried and he can't soothe me or anything because I just won't listen and then, depending how bad it is, I turn suicidal. Yeah, I know how bad it is but I can't help it. Maybe I'm bipolar? Nah, I'm mainly just depressed aren't I? Oh well. I just have to stay strong. For Michael.

Michael's POV (_Due to the fact the last 2 chaps were in mostly Eve's POV...Get over it if you hate Michael!) _

Eve is pregnant. And you know how she looked really depressed last month or something when Shane destroyed her makeup and I thought she was going to cut herself? Yeah, she looks like that _and_ the way she looked after she was raped put together. That is not good! I am so scared for her. I wish I could do something but I can't.  
>I need to watch her harder than I ever have before.<br>I lie on the bed and hold her protectively in my arms hoping that I can make all this pain she has go away by I know I can't, I can never do that. I'm so helpless.  
>Oh God, Eve. I can't stop thinking about this.<br>''Michael?'' She whispers quietly. She sounds so naive.  
>''Yes honey?'' I brush some hair out of her face.<br>''Let me take an OD. '' She says simply, like she was saying 'let me kiss you' or something.  
>''Whoa! NO! Eve!'' I hold her tighter.<br>Shit, she wants to OD! I need to sort this out ASAP.  
>She really is suicidal. I know that this time it isn't a come-and-go feeling.<br>''I need to get rid of it. They won't let me. _Amelie _won't let me. '' she wails.  
>''I will make it happen. '' I whisper and kiss her softly.<br>I just hope I won't let her down.

* * *

><p><strong>Heyhey, Pretty dramatic :D Kinda... loooool...<strong>

**Read my new story 'not the right guy'... :D thats why this update was slow, soz for the 2day wait! I feel bad!  
>Anyway, its 4AM so be happy that i am up trying to write...<br>Soz if its crappy coz hey, its late.  
>Review and stuff...<strong>

**Hannah xxx**


	15. can't breathe

**Chapter 15- can't breathe **

Eve's POV

How can I be pregnant? Oh my god! I can't believe this. Crap. My life is over.  
>Michael keeps trying to talk to me but I just can't, <em>can't<em>, talk. I'm too afraid. I lie down on my bed and put my iPod headphones in, I decide that paramore is the loudest band I have, and the only band I want to listen to, so I turn it on and crank up the volume to full blast. I let the music drown out the world around me.

Michael must have been standing at the door for about 10 minutes now but I didn't notice because my face was buried in my pillow and I still have my iPod as loud as it can go. The only reason I knew he's here is because he went and touched my back to get my attention.  
>I'm looking at him now and he slowly reaches out to take my headphones out. I let him.<br>He speaks but it's slightly fuzzy because I've had my headphones in for about 3 hours.  
>''Eve, are you hungry?'' I shake my head.<br>''Do you want me to stay with you?'' I nod.  
>''Do you wanna go downstairs?'' I shake my head.<br>''Are you thirsty?'' I shake my head again.  
>He sighs loudly. Clearly annoyed that I am not going to talk. Guilt fills me instantly but I stand my ground.<br>I just can't talk; I'm not in the mood.  
>''Eve... Please!'' He frowns.<br>I look at my hands avoiding all eye contact.  
>''Okay...I'll go and cook dinner. '' I nod.<br>He wanders out into the hallway.  
>UGH! I'm such an idiot.<br>The moment he gets downstairs I cry, chest wracking sobs. It makes it harder and harder to breathe. **I hate this. **Why me? Why is this happening to me! I'm going to hell already; God doesn't need to punish me anymore!

Michael's POV

I had to go downstairs. It was my turn to cook dinner. I know, I could have dumped it on Claire but I decided that would be mean.  
>I've just put on some pasta and I can hear crying her eyes out. I drop what I'm doing and sprint up stairs, vamp-speed. There she is, curled up on the bedroom floor, crying her eyes out. It breaks my heart to watch. Poor Eve. She probably thinks I'm mad at her! No, I wouldn't be.<br>''Aww, baby... come here...'' I sit beside her and pull her into my arms. Her tears leak on to my shirt but I ignore them and rub soothing circles onto her back.  
>''Eve, you can talk to me. I love you. '' I whisper.<br>''I'm so sorry!'' she wails in despair.  
>''No! It's not your point! Babe! Don't worry okay! We'll sort this out. '' I whisper into her hair.<br>''Mike, I can't- I can't- I can't breathe! I can't...'' She gasps, she's cried to a point that makes it difficult to breathe.  
>''Shh, Shh, Go on, calm down. Stop crying silly! There's no need to break down or anything baby. '' I soothe.<br>She's having one of her nervous breakdowns. I don't know what to do to stop her; she just keeps going and going. It hurts her so much. It breaks my heart.  
>''Claire!'' I call, hoping she can help me.<br>She walks in looking super tired with a massive bed head but she takes a look at Eve then wakes up instantly.  
>''Whoa! Eve? Honey. '' She walks over and takes her hand. ''Honey, we can get an abortion if you can't handle it. It's gonna mess with your well-being they have to allow it. '' She murmurs as Shane appears at the doorway.<br>''Shane, if you're gonna be snarky get your butt back into your bedroom. '' She mutters and I see Shane blush, it looks like they are in the middle of a fight. Crap.  
>Shane sighs and walks back to his room.<br>''Claire?'' I question but she shakes her head.  
>''don't wanna talk about it. Kay? '' She mutters and looks back to Eve.<br>''Honey?'' She whispers.  
>Eve has her head buried in my chest, using my scent to comfort her.<br>''Yes?'' Her muffled voice sounds so weak.  
>''Get some sleep. Michael will stay here and I will cook the dinner which is currently burning on the stove. '' She smiles sadly and rushes out of the room.<br>I pull her into bed and circle her into my arms.  
>''Michael?'' She whispers.<br>''Yes darling?''  
>''You can leave me if you want. '' She sighs.<br>''What! No! Whoa! Eve! After all we've been through... No. I have to protect you. You're my priority. And I'm gonna get you a bracelet so they know what's coming for them if they try it again. Watch. They are so screwed. They are going to hell!'' I growl.  
>I want to kill Ethan. I'm gonna tell Amelie what he did so I can get revenge.<br>Just wait and see.

* * *

><p><strong>Ah, sorry to all the people that got the random update for this chap and it wasn't there! I forgot to put this in.<br>lol  
>Thank you all for the reviews for this story (even though I kinda want more than I'm getting..) and for the others!<br>Anyway! Review, favorite story. Ect, ect!  
>umm to charliee (Yesh its you! haha) Your private messages isnt allowed to let me send it... :P But yeah! thanks for the reviews your giving me! And the awesome ideas for my stories!<br>Hannah xx  
><strong>


	16. We'll fix this

**Chapter 16- We'll fix this. **

* * *

><p><strong>(Dedicated to my top reviewer! Vicky199416! BIG LOVE TO YA ;)xx... Please note: To those whom have been wondering what an OD is... It's an Over Dose -_- sorry for not being clear! Forgive me?)<strong>

* * *

><p>Eve's POV<p>

Michael is taking me down to the hospital but I don't know what I want. I'm so scared for what's coming now. What will people think of me? The Fang-Banger that got an abortion? Hah yeah, that will go down well.  
>I don't know what I'm going to do; here I am, sat down on one of the many hard chairs in the waiting room of Morganville's only hospital, staring blankly at the floor. I'm afraid to even look at Michael when, normally, I wouldn't be able to take my eyes off him. I have the feeling that I have betrayed him. He is the only person left in my life (excluding Claire and Shane of course) that means everything to me!<br>I lean my head on the back of the chair and close my eyes, letting Michael go and talk to the girl and the reception about an abortion.

Michael's POV

''What do you mean I can't get her an abortion?'' I hiss, making sure Eve cannot hear.  
>''I mean it has to go through the founder and Amelie has decided not to allow it, therefore it is not going to happen. Next!'' Amelie did this? Amelie is causing Eve this pain!<br>Sometimes I hate her.  
>''Um, no. You aren't done with me yet. '' I growl. ''Put me on the phone to Amelie. ''<br>She sighs and punches in a number then hands me the phone.  
>''Amelie speaking. '' Of course it's her.<br>''Amelie. You need to let Eve have an abortion. Ethan raped her. '' I cry into the phone. I need this for Eve.  
>''Oh and that makes it alright does it? Every girl whom is raped should get an abortion? That is around 5 girls a year in Morganville, which is 5 children. '' She growls.<br>''No. Only 1 or 2 of the 5 have a kid. It puts them through pain Amelie!'' I'm in pain just watching Eve sit there; it's hard to imagine what she is going through.  
>''No Michael. '' She sighs.<br>And this argument goes on for a good few hours.

-A few hours later-

Amelie finally gave in after I used the Sam card on her. But I know that this isn't the end of it.

Eve's POV

I must have fallen asleep because the waiting room has gotten louder and that normally happens around night fall. Michael probably didn't get it and decided to go home...  
>''Eve...Honey... You need to take this tonight and tomorrow and then it's gone okay?'' He pulls me up into his arms and carries me out the door.<br>Whoa! He actually got the thing? I can't believe it...  
>Fear washes over me as he places me in the front seat of the car and hands me a tablet.<br>''Take this...'' He murmurs and passes me a bottle of water from the back.  
>I nod and pop it in my mouth then take a mouthful of water.<br>''The nurse said it should take a day or so and it will hurt...'' He frowns.  
>''Thanks Michael. '' I say sarcastically and look out the window.<br>He rolls his eyes and drives us home.

-Back at the Glass house-

Michael's POV

I let Eve run in first since it's dark and then I lock the car and follow behind.  
>She walks upstairs and lies on the bed. I feel sorry for her since she's going to be the one in pain, I'd do anything to take the pain for myself but it doesn't work that way.<br>I watch her petite body roll over so she can bury her face in my pillow. I walk in and lie next to her, wrapping my arms around her waist and rubbing her stomach, trying to soothe it.  
>''It hurts Mikey...'' She whimpers and holds me close.<br>''I know baby, I know but it'll be over soon and it will be fixed. '' I whisper.  
>Man. This is gonna be a long night.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Firstly, I am sorry for the long update! I've had a lot to do!<br>Secondly, It's short! SORRY! :(  
>Thirdly, I wont update 'Not the right guy!' until I get at least 6 reviews on this chapter so... yeah.<br>Finally on a more serious note, I know that I've touched a SERIOUSLY controversial and also sensitive subject in this chapter and I want to say that I do disagree with abortion because the child is alive from conception _but_ if the women has been raped then she deserves a right over her body. If it was a stupid teen or someone who just naturally didn't want the child (or even worse they didn't want the child because it was going to be disfigured) I believe its wrong to get rid of it because adoption is always another option but I think that if a women was raped those 9 months would be horrible for her because on top of the rape she will be carrying that horrible mans child! I finally want to state that I am only 14 so I don't understand much but I know that everyone has a right to live but I think it would be highly unfair on the women this is why I put this issue in my story, to show people how hard it is for the women, I didn't put this in to start arguments or whatever because I get that you all have your own opinions, by all means put it in a review or whatever but please don't get mad at me for this and I hope you get that it was important to put this in.  
>Anyway... Sorry for that epic paragraph up there I kinda had to say it...<br>Review please!  
>Hannah xxx<strong>


	17. Why do you treat her like crap!

**Chapter 17- Why do you treat her like crap?**

**This chapter was beta'd by the wonderful vicky19946, who I absolutely adore and totally am going to go and read every single one of her stories – and I TOTALLY wrote this myself, btw.**

Eve's POV

This is only the start.  
>Days will pass, weeks, months, years and every second, hour, minute I will remember the child I could have had. The child that I destroyed. I took away their rights. The freedom for them to learn, grow, have their own children! Be free! I will never forget what I have done. I won't ever get over it. That child could most likely see the light through my stomach, feel the heat of my blood, and hear my voice and heart! It's unforgivable what I have done. I shouldn't have done it. The poor kid did nothing to me. <em>Nothing! <em> Oh God! I'm definitely going to hell. Why did I do it? Why do I only think of myself when I do these things? Why can't I be less selfish? I'm a horrible bitch aren't I? That's why Amelie doesn't like me, because I always ruin things, kill things, and destroy things. This is only the start.

The start of my future, the start of my life, the start of my eternity: I have just gotten myself a one way ticket to hell for sure! Even if I had one already. I deserve one even more now. I sometimes sit and wonder why Michael still dates me… maybe he believes that he deserves the punishment and that's what I am giving him: a punishment. Maybe, just maybe, this is his hell. He doesn't deserve what I give away. He'd be better off with some slut that shops in Tiffany's and only wears silver jewellery. I'd still be way worse than her. I wish I could live up to Michael's standards, I want to be known as 'the girl Michael Glass deserves'. _Not_ 'the girl who ruined his life'.

I wish. I wish. I just wish. I don't try. I don't bother because I know that I will never succeed. I'm a failure. I was a mistake. My mom and dad didn't want me because of that, because of who I am. This is only the start.

Days, months, years will pass but I will never be forgiven for what I have just done. I will never forgive myself. I'm sorry. I'm sorry for destroying an innocent child's life. They could not live without me, they caused no harm! If I could go back and stop it I would! Oh I would do anything to fix my mistakes.  
>Anything.<br>(**A/N we had to do monologues in school and I choose to do a foetus which was killed due to abortion so some of my ideas in that monologue came from that, :D**)

Michael's POV

It's over, done, finished yet it's only just begun. Claire and I have decided to go and talk to Amelie. How dare she do this to Eve! How dare she be such a crude and horrid bitch! What next? Is she going to try and stop Eve and I from dating? Huh. Just you wait and see Amelie, wait and see what happens when you try and stop us from being together. We are meant to be!

We storm into her office upstairs in our secret room, knowing she will be there, knowing that she _enjoys_ her hiding out whilst causing others possibly irreparable damage.  
>She raises her perfect eyebrows at us in disbelief. ''And what do you think you two are doing?''<br>''We need to talk. '' I deadpan.  
>''I see. So you rudely walk in, barge in more like, to my office and you expect me to <em>talk<em>?'' She hisses.  
>''Yes. Why do you hate Eve so much?'' Claire blurts and I hit her lightly, I can see the anger bubbling up in Amelie. Maybe we should have knocked.<p>

Amelie's POV

I raise my eyebrows at the way that they are _entirely_ disrespectful of me, the only outward sign of anger I believe I give off. Then again, who knows? Since Samuel died… I have had a much lower control of my emotions and the way that I portray them. But the way that they have barged in here is what infuriates me the most. It isn't the question, no not at all… though that is perhaps a part. No, the way that they simply barge in here and expect me to answer their questions without problem is what annoys me the most.

Yet I take a deep and calming breath and simply look at them with a look of disdain. "You young people are _so_ impertinent nowadays," I sigh, motioning for them to take a seat. "Now, if you will calm down slightly, I shall answer your question," I decide to relent slightly, knowing that I will _never_ get rid of them if I do not do so.

"Why do you hate Eve?" Claire repeats in much the same manner as before. Ahh, this child, she has so much potential in this town if she could just learn to control herself more and do as I ask rather than defy me… and continue to date Shane Collins. No, she has the greatest chances in this town, she just needs to realise it.

But an interesting question. I cannot say that I am surprised by being asked this for my actions towards Ms Rosser have been neither kind nor loving, and I cannot help that,

"She is a… how do you put it?" I begin, frowning slightly as I consider the terminology. Part of her dress sense would, to me, deem her a lady of the night, a prostitute, but the overlying umbrella dress style… "Ahh yes, a Goth. She mocks my people, children, and she therefore relinquished the right to be respected. The day she insulted my people was the day she lost that right," I describe my feelings rather than explain them for who are these people to expect _me_ to explain my feelings towards someone? They are lucky they are even getting this.

Michael seems to be angered by my words, something I notice with a cool flickering over of his body with my eyes. He is tensed up, as if for a fight, and his knuckles are clenched. Then, he finally speaks. "You're wrong. She doesn't mock _me_, and what am I?" he, not surprisingly, plays the 'I am a vampire' card…

"You are almost human, Michael, and we all know that so do _not_ try and use that as an excuse," I snap at him, the monster in me released from the chains inside my heart for a few moments as I refuse to believe the lengths he is willing to go to for this… this _human_. He even became a Protector for her…

Whilst he realises that he ought to remain quiet for a moment, to regain his composure, the brash and impudent human teenager decides that mouthing off to me will be a good idea. Including the use of rather degradatory names…

"You _bitch_!" she says in a voice almost a breath it is that quiet. Instantly, I zone in on her rather than her companion, her soft body contorted in anger. This surprises me, enough that I am stunned into silence though the anger begins to build up instantly. "I mean, you treat her like _crap_ even though she helped save this town god knows how many times and you use her _dress sense_ as a reason for being the world's biggest cow. Well, congrats, Amelie, you win that crown _hands down_," she continues, her stopping speaking the only thing that stops me ripping her throat out.

If she had continued talking for one minute more, she would not still be alive. I have no qualms in admitting that I am about three seconds away from killing her, the anger levels in me so high that it feels as if that is all I can focus on. The only thing I can see is the crimson colouring of my eyes, the utter release in self control in my body as I yearn to kill this girl, this girl who is accusing me of so much.

"Maybe you ought to go before you say _more_ stupid crap," Michael whispers to the heavily breathing girl, her heartbeat so _intoxicating_ to me for the increase in speed. For I wish to kill her, everything about her seems so _lustrous_, so wantable… but I distract myself with looking at the angelic face of Michael, the face that reminds me so much of my Sam, as I wait for her to leave. "Amelie, she shouldn't have said that," he tries to apologise for the idiotic human child but the damage is done.

I shake my head and take a deep breath, feeling the colour of my eyes revert back to their usual grey colour, entirely devoid of emotion as I try to be the perfect leader I began to be from the beginning of Morganville. "Was there _more_ insults you wish to hurl at me, Michael, or am I free to continue working as I was _before_ you barged in here?" I ask in a voice laced with bitterness, something which seems to awaken his anger with me once again. How refreshing to find someone _angry _with me… I never seem to encounter that emotion.

"Why did you not want her to abort the child of a _rapist_?" he snaps at me in a tone that I, I am embarrassed to say, find is similar to one of my own. But the question was the one that I knew must come eventually and the one I was dreading… for, I was not _always_ such an Ice Queen. You see, life was hard for me and… it changed me from the optimistic and vibrant young woman I began as into this sardonic, afraid, calculating _ice_person I have become.

I sigh deeply and stand up to look out of the heavily tinted window at the setting sun, feeling the marvel at the ending of another day. The perfection of the setting sun strikes me every time I see it, the marvellous array of colours.

However, then I speak. "Many years ago, Michael, I… I had a similar situation to Eve," I start slowly, testing the waters. I turn slightly to see him in my peripheral vision to notice the confusion on his face.

"But… vampires cannot have children," he confirms, evidently having forgotten I was once human. This makes me crack half a watery smile, before continuing.

"You are right, of course. But I was once human, Michael. You see, I was courting this young Duke, a Duke of the neighbouring country of Spain I believe it was, and we were at the castle I lived in with my Father, the brother of the King of France. I later found out that my Father was already a vampire and that he had compulsed the courter I had to do the horrific actions he did.

He plied me with drink, you see, and caused me to become entirely dependant on him… then he… I will not share the details, but I convinced myself it was a dream when I awoke the next morning alone. Yet a month later, I called upon the royal physician with sickness, which he then informed me was because I was pregnant.

This caused my Father to have the chance to pretend to be supportive in a situation which he orchestrated. He sent me to England to have the child and then for me to return, but I grew to love England even though we were old enemies… yet, when my child – I always knew it was a girl – was born, though she was a product of a rape I always loved her, my Father turned up. I bore my Ariana and held her for a precious moment before… before he took her from me and turned me into this," I struggle to maintain my composure as I reach the mention of my Ariana, the mention of the child I ought to have had.

Stunned silence reigns from behind me as he seems incapable of processing this information.

"That is why I objected to her having an abortion: to lose something so precious as a child by _choice_ is a heinous crime," I sigh, but know that, in this case, it was probably the right thing to do.

Yet I tense back up again as I replace the armour on my body so that nothing can hurt me once again. To lose myself now would be a travesty after having survived so long after Ariana…

Michael's POV

I stare at Amelie blankly, instantly feeling terrible for being such an ass but hey, she's being horrible to Eve what can I do? but the entire idea of her Father taking her child… no wonder she hated him.  
>''I'm sorry?'' I murmur, not sure what to say to such a thing, but she just waves me off. It's as if she… she has a <em>reason<em> for being this cold, but she just doesn't want to share this with anyone. I wonder if she even told _Grandad_ this… but surely she must have: how can you love someone for so long and not tell them something this pertinent?  
>''You may leave now. '' She whispers, entirely back to Ice Queen, and I walk out of the room that suddenly turned cold as she was telling that story. Crap.<br>As I walk down the stairs I hear Eve's crying and I instantly begin to run.  
>''Eve? Baby!''I find her slumped on the bathroom floor.<br>''Michael... Michael...'' She sobs. ''It's gone. I'm sorry. ''  
>She's sorry? What?<br>''Why are you sorry baby?'' I whisper and kiss her jaw.  
>''Because it's my fault. I'm horrible. '' She wails into my shoulder.<br>''No you aren't! Eve! This isn't your fault!'' I murmur.  
>''It is!" She wails. ''Amelie hates me because of it."<br>''Eve. Ignore her. I love you. You are more than amazing, more than perfect because you're you! It's not your fault that this happened... Please Eve!'' I soothe.  
>She's in more pain than I have ever seen her in before. I want to help but I can't. When did my life get so complicated?<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Heyaa! :D lol I got a beta! Yay! Now you will have longer chaps since vicky goes mad on writing... (She wrote the whole Amelie POV thing coz that is her area of amazingness!) lol 2455 words -_- only 984 were mine i think! LOOL :') Anyway! What did you think? was it better than the crapness :') haha anyway! I am tired and promised to stay up with vicky til she finished this *Groans* since she has school *snickers* anyway.. hopefully updates will come soon!<br>**

**Hannah xx  
><strong>


	18. I need you back baby

**Chapter 18- I need you back baby. **

**(Song that inspired this: VersaEmerge- stranger, she hasn't been heard by many and she's kind of like paramore but not much, the song is amazing! Also brushing my teeth helped save my writers block :D x) **

**BETA'D BY VICKY199416! xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo **

Michael's POV

Eve hasn't worn makeup since the rape a month ago. It's changed her… just like I knew it would. I hate seeing her like this. She doesn't want to be herself. Ethan has taken away her personality. I hate him for it. No, more than that, I absolutely _despise_ him for it. If it was up to me, he wouldn't still be breathing: I would have ripped him apart with my bare hands.

Since the abortion, things have gotten worse. Eve will barely eat, barely move, and barely talk. I want to cry out, beg her to go back to normal! But I can't, I just can't. It won't help her in anyway if I do so. Let her deal with it in her own way Michael. Let it roll... Just let it roll...

I walk downstairs hoping to find her somewhere in the house since she didn't return to bed with me last night and there she is, sitting in a chair by the dining room table with her head resting on it; it's clear that she is sleeping. Around her are 6 beer bottles and I mentally sigh. She's gonna be drunk when she wakes up isn't she? She probably only fell asleep a few hours ago! Or she will be seriously hung over, since she has only drunk two other times in her life (and only had one beer). Those times weren't pretty and I have a feeling this is gonna be worse. Way worse. Great.  
>''Eve, honey...'' I kneel in front of her and try to wake her up.<br>She just moans and tries to lift her head up off the table but she lets it fall back down again. Hungover. Definitely.  
>I sigh and pick her up, zooming with her up the stairs so fast that she doesn't even have the chance to react. ''What are you doing to yourself, huh?'' I whisper and lie her down on her bed.<br>''Michael...'' She groans.  
>''Shhh. I'll get you a hot water bottle and some painkillers.'' I pull the covers over her and kiss her forehead.<br>If this is her dealing with it her own way I am not letting her 'deal with it' because this is not 'dealing with it' she's a mess.

I walk downstairs quietly, trying not to make noise because I know Eve will most likely hear everything. I remember how it was to have a headache, sorry hangover; everything seems so much louder than it does normally… she could probably hear everything in this damned house!

I put on the kettle and get a can of coke just as the front door bangs open. I groan. Shane, I know it is. Why does he have to do the wrong thing at the wrong time?  
>''YO! I'M HOME!'' He yells and I let my head fall back on the wall behind me as I hear Eve groan loudly.<br>I decide to walk out into the hallway. ''Will you _shut up_ Collins?'' I hiss.  
>''Why what's up with Goth Chick up there? '' He says still pretty loudly. Of course, <em>Shane<em> wouldn't be bothered for anyone else: so long as it isn't him who is hungover, he doesn't care how loud he is.  
>''She's freaking hungover Shane so shut the hell up before I kick you out for the night!'' I sigh and go back into the kitchen to get everything I need to tend to my stupid girlfriend.<br>Shane looks over to the table. ''She drunk all our beer? '' He frowns. ''Man. That is so not cool. '' He mutters but then looks slightly proud. _Entirely_ the wrong emotion, so much so that it takes all my strength not to move across the room and sock him in the face, the bloody idiot.  
>''Yes. She drunk all 6 bottles. On her own. So shut the hell up and go to bed and stay quiet!'' I hiss.<br>''Okay! Okay! _Dad_!'' He mutters and skulks upstairs slamming his bedroom door shut.  
>He is a complete and utter dick. Why Claire and him are together is beyond bloody me.<p>

I bring everything upstairs and see Eve lying upside-down on the bed with her eyes closed. This was _not_ where I left her, so I rush over to her side, sloshing the water to the sides of the glass as I do so.  
>''What the hell are you doing Eve?'' I whisper and help her sit upright to drink the water and swallow the painkillers.<br>''I don't know. Got a headache...'' She sighs and closes her eyes again.  
>''Eve... Why?'' I whisper, pained.<br>''Why what Michael?'' She frowns and forces her eyes open once she hears the pain in my voice.  
>''You've changed Eve! You barely ever talk now, you just drank 6 beers, and you don't wear makeup anymore! Has he taken away your fight?'' I whisper.<br>''I haven't changed. I'm still the same old stupid Eve Rosser, Michael. '' She smiles and lies down. Of course, Eve has to be the strong one and pretend to be fine whilst I'm falling apart for her. Entirely the roles reversed… but I can't help but be worried for her when she is so adamantly pretending she is hunky dory.  
>''Eve I-'' She holds up her hand.<br>''I know I have. I just can't be arsed with life at the moment Michael! I'm sorry...'' She whispers and kisses my cheek. ''I'm gonna sleep now. ''  
>''Okay honey. '' I sigh and watch her fall asleep. ''I need you back baby... Come back soon'' I whisper just as she falls into her dream haven. I need the girl I love back with me and soon. I just hope that she can realise I miss her so, <em>so <em>much and her being like this… it destroys me.

I need my Eve back, soon. Every single day she is gone, every single _second_, breaks me even more. I don't know what is going on with Amelie, Oliver, Sam even though he is dead… I don't know whether or not Amelie will accept Eve now, since she told me the horrific story of her past, but I do know one thing.

If I'm not strong and she tries anything, Eve will die.

Eve's POV_ (Short but poignant- lol I like that word now! It makes me sound smart! But our English teacher lied... she said that It meant important... meh_.._.) _

I sigh and close my eyes, pretending to sleep. Michael. Poor Michael. I'm killing him. I drank because it made the world around me feel numb and it helped me forget. Well… it didn't at first. It took the first five drinks to make me forget enough to stop it hurting, the sixth was just damage control, to ensure that I wouldn't have to think of that again…

But when Michael said those words: I need you back baby, it made me change my mind. Me blocking out the world was stupid! Michael can help me with it. He can help me get through this like he always does. It isn't fair what I have been doing. I've been pushing him away and making life harder for him after everything he has giving me. He isn't trying to do anything to me that I don't want him to: I want him to help me, to make me feel good again, to let me smile without feeling guilty or having the tormentuous past hitting me.

That's why I have decided that I am going back to normal. I am going to come back to Michael and help him.

I'm coming back Michael. I'm coming home.

* * *

><p><strong>chapter number 2 avec my beta :D REVIEW PEOPLE! I've been getting less reviews since 16! Its really sad! :  
>What did you think? ONLY 2 CHAPS LEFT! Then I have number 2 planned out for 11 chapters :D haha<br>Hannah xxx  
><strong>


	19. Back to normal

**Chapter 19- Back to normal. **

Eve's POV

_Dear Michael,_

I stare at the paper long and hard. My Michael has been suffering. Suffering because of _**Me**_! Angels don't deserve to suffer. Michael is an angel. My angel.

_I love you so much baby! I don't know how you put up with me! I cause you so much pain! But, don't worry. I promise you. __I promise you that I'm coming home. _

I underline the last sentence and stare at it, then scribble over it. Stupid Eve! I need him but I have messed up. Frustrated with my recent actions, I throw the notebook I have been writing in across the room and it hits the wall with a loud thump.  
>Michael is at work so I only have a few hours left to write this... Why am I writing this in the first place? Oh right, because I'm a stupid wimp that is too afraid to tell Michael that I am sorry and I'm going to go back to normal for him.<br>But wouldn't he be over the moon?  
>Oh I don't know.<br>I stand up and slowly walk over to the notebook and pick it up, grab my pen then write whatever comes to my mind first.

_Dear Michael,  
>I love you baby, so much, too much! But… I don't know how you put up with me; I am such an idiot sometimes! When I stopped talking and wearing makeup, I only did it so I could think and I wanted to be what felt like me at that certain time. I didn't want to wear makeup or talk because I knew that it would feel wrong. But I also knew that I would be back. I always knew that! I just couldn't find the words to tell you. Like I cannot find the words, or courage, to say these words out loud.<br>I wanted to tell you that I am going back to normal. I'm doing so for many reasons.  
>A) I miss you.<br>B) I can see how much pain you are in.  
>C) If I continue like this I will be reminded of what the rape did to me every day of my life.<br>D) I don't want our relationship to crash and fall just because of me!  
>You don't have to bring me back into your life again Michael. I know that I have been a bitch and I have made life difficult for you by ignoring everything you said.<br>We didn't break up technically but it has been weeks! I am sorry! I wish I didn't! I wish I stayed with you! I love you Mike!  
>When you read this I will probably be at work or in the shower. I don't know what time you are coming back today since I haven't talked to you in so long. I feel terrible.<br>It's up to you now Michael. I will go with whatever you want._

Eve xoxo

I don't even read through it, because I know I will probably end up changing it all, so I tear it out and fold it up then walk into his room and place it on the pillow then run into the bathroom and jump in the shower.  
>Tonight is going to be a long night. All I can do now is hope he forgives me. But he has a right not to. I was a cow!<br>I can't lose him. I can't!

Michael's POV

I sit at work doing paperwork today since no-one has any lessons. That makes it harder. It makes it harder not to think about Eve.  
>Even when playing I think about her. Normally, I zone out when I play but not anymore… not since Eve changed.<br>I look at the paperwork then decide that I've done enough for today and go home. When I walk in through the door, I hear the shower but see Shane and Claire in the sitting room so it must be Eve in there. I walk upstairs. I don't want to talk to Shane or Claire. They start conversations with me so I am not as upset as I normally am about Eve. It doesn't help. Not at all.  
>Once in my room I see a note on the pillow so I pick it up and read it.<br>She thinks I don't want her.  
>The idiot!<br>I sigh and walk into her room then sit on the bed waiting for her to come in. What will she be like when she sees me here? This could ruin everything... I guess I'll have to find out.  
>When she walks in, my heart jumps. There she is. Smiling, she isn't faking it this time, and wearing her makeup and clothes. When she sees me, she jumps into my arms.<br>''Mike I love you! I am so sorry!'' She whispers and kisses my jaw and neck. It melts me instantly, causing every bit of tension to leave my body. I have missed her touch so much!  
>''Babe, shh. It's alright! I get that you needed to think! I love you too!'' I hold her close.<br>She's back! I cheer inside. But deep down, I can't help but think I am the _only _reason she went back, that I am forcing her to be someone she's not.  
>I push that out of my mind and treasure this moment since I have learnt recently how easy it is to lose her!<p>

* * *

><p><strong>HEY SORRY! REAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAALLY LONG UPDATE! SO SORRY : haha...  
>There is one more chapter left and its a real cliff hanger and ill see if i can get it up by wednesday!<br>I have been really bad lately... :| anyway!**

**Beta'd by Vicky199416  
><strong>

REVIEW AND STUFF! :) I'll update other stories if you review!

**Hannah xxx**


	20. Imperfect endings

**Chapter 20- imperfect ending.**

**Eve's POV**

I'm glad Mike is happy that I'm back. I mean, why wouldn't I be? I did this for myself as well as him. I like to see him happy. I feel pain when he feels pain. It is torture for me.  
>''Eve?'' His smooth voice fills the room.<br>My heart pounds as I look at him, my body aching to kiss him.  
>''Yes baby?'' I grin and wrap my arms around his neck so I can kiss him.<br>''Don't you have work?'' He mumbles sadly against my lips after one of the best kisses of our entire relationship.  
>He missed this more than I did. Which was a lot… it hurts me to confess how much I missed this.<br>''Yeah. I do. But I can wait a while... My shift doesn't start until 9...'' I murmur.  
>''Its ten to 9...'' He frowns and pulls away.<br>''Shit!'' I run upstairs and pull on my shoes.  
>Don't worry Eve... I reassure myself. It's only a few hours today, I'm not doing the double shift!<br>I need to go. As I said. I'm back to normal and by going back to normal I'm going to get into my normal routine.  
>Once I'm ready I run downstairs and I give Michael a quick kiss then run out the door to work.<br>I can't wait to get home and back into his arms.

**Michael's POV**

She's back.  
>Thank God! But she's also at work so that doesn't make life much easier for me. But that doesn't mean it's much easier for her! It's 10 times harder for her most likely.<br>I need to get over myself and get that she's been having a harder time than I have.  
>Ugh, I'm so stupid.<br>''Mike? Has Eve come back?'' Claire asks as she wanders into the sitting room.  
>I nod, knowing what she means by <em>back. <em>She means is she normal again. She doesn't need to be so sensitive about it.  
>I swear to God, everyone in this house thinks that I'm about to break. Why? I'm the fricking vampire of the house! Why do they think that? It's as if they think that I'm going to disappear into nothingness if they raise their voice one iota or ask a hard question!<p>

Whatever.

They should get that I'm fine now that she's back... She was never really gone though. I just thought she was. That was stupid to think that she'd always be gone because I know that she will always be with me. She will never leave me!

**Eve's POV**

''Oliver! I've finished everything so can I go?'' I complain.  
>I have been here longer than I would have liked but I'm getting extra pay so I can't moan about it.<br>''Ugh fine girl. Go. I don't need you anymore.'' He snarls.  
>Definition of OllyPop- Asshole. Complete and utter asshole.<br>God. I'd like to point out here that _Oliver_, the fricking idiot who is in love with someone who doesn't love him, isn't God… it's just a procrastination.  
>I grab my bags and walk out the door, inhaling the fresh air as I exit. All the coffee was making me dizzy since I haven't smelt it in a while. Weird... I never thought that I could say that coffee was going to make me nauseous…<br>Then I finally realize that I'm going to be home to my baby soon. Soon, soon, soon. If I run home, I should be there in like 10 minutes. I search through my bag (with a skull printed on the front, duhh!) To find my house keys so I can get in quicker.  
>I just need to run...<br>So I set off, running as fast as my legs can take me, and just as I'm turning on to Lot Street someone trips me over and pulls me down the alleyway.  
>My vision goes blurry and my arms wave around in daze. What the hell is going on?<br>''Who are you? What do you want?'' I demand and try to see through my appalling eyesight. The murkiness of the air and stuff isn't exactly helping but I am _never_ sinking to the depths of _glasses_.  
>''Oh Eve. I know I'm going to get arrested anyway so I might as well push it further.''<br>His voice fills the air. I feel so sick now as the questions fly through my mind: what's going to happen? Push it further? What will Michael do when I don't come home? No, no, no, no!  
>He doesn't deserve to lose me again! Please oh please don't let him lose me again! I don't care about what happens to me! I only care about Michael, my baby boy...<br>''W-what do you mean Ethan?'' I try to sound brave but my voice breaks, betraying my fear.  
>''Well Eve. I'm going to kill you.'' He laughs manically.<br>This guy is nuts...  
>Yeah Eve. You <em>totally<em> didn't realize that when he was fucking raping you!  
>''Why! I promise I'll make sure they won't kill you! Please Ethan! Please.'' I sob as he pulls out a long silver knife, making my stomach churn.<br>''Ethan! You can't! You can't do that!'' I cry.  
>Suddenly, hope fills me. If you are under protection, can't your protector feel it when you're hurt? Yes! Michael can save me! He can- wait. I still don't have the bracelet! You need the bracelet for them to feel it. Shit. Kill me now... Wait... No. Never mind.<em><br>What am I going to do?_  
>As I think, he closes in on me. I lean against the wall to keep balance as nausea fills me. I'm going to die. I'm going to die on the day I went back to Michael. No! This will hurt him so much! Too much!<br>I can't, I can't, I can't leave him I just- Ethan's voice and the sudden sharp searing pain in my stomach cuts off my inner babble:  
>''Good-bye Eve... Enjoy the long and painful death I'm about to give you. You see, by me stabbing you here in the stomach, you'll bleed to death or a vampire will drain you. Either way you die... and I cannot even decide which way is the best," he laughs manically once again, ignoring my cries of pain. And then he leaves, laughing as I collapse to the floor.<em><br>This is it. _I think. _This is where I die._  
>I fight and fight, trying desperately to cling onto the edge, to remain in this world with my baby. But… it's too much. So I finally give in and let the sweet, painless darkness pull me deeper and deeper down. I let it wrap its arms around me as the last thing I see is Michael's face, how I imagine he will look when he finds out I am dead, but I am drifting now, and I am stuck drifting.<p>

Sometimes giving up is the best way.

* * *

><p><strong>Well... Thats it... for now :)<br>Keep an eye out for the second story in this sequel: There's always an ending.  
>Yes, I know... ITS A CLIFF HANGER! :O<br>What will happen to Eve? xD Review!  
>Thanks to my reviewers who have almost got me 50 reviews!<br>My Beta: _Vicky199416 - I love you so much ;D You are actually totally amazing and have helped me through so much with my stories! Everyone should read yours :D x_  
>Thank you all so much for the support in this story so far and I hope you stay along for the ride coz its gonna go epic in the next story! (Dont worry I am hoping to have at least 5 if I can... Maybe even more but hey idk yet! I know there are definitely going to be 3 so hey!) And there will be more chapters in the next one!<br>THANK YOU ALL!  
>Hannah xxx<br>**


End file.
